Random
by TechWolf2.0
Summary: Ok, I wanted to do something different from other stories, so I decided to do this. Rated T because I might do some darker chapters later in the story. More info inside. BTW I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Random

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic, Random!**

 **This doesn't have a plot line so basically it's whatever pops into my head.**

 **I don't think theres something like this on the community so, I thought why not make one?**

 **Ok,I'm really bad at summaries so without further ado , Random!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol or Gravity Falls.**

…

Another cold winter day,but some pups didn't really mind since they had just finished putting out a fire at Porter's Restaurant. The cause of it involved an oven, gingerbread men, and Alex's lack of patience. It was snowing pretty hard when they finished putting it out so they quickly packed up and left. A little while later a police cruiser, a firetruck, and a snowmobile pulled up to a large tower known as the Lookout. The Lookout's doors opened and a German Shepard, a Dalmatian, and a Husky walked in.

"I know he's still a kid, but if Alex doesn't stop these crazy acts soon," the Shepard said," He's going to be a lot of trouble…"

"Relax Chase," said the Husky, "I'm sure it was an accident."

"Your right Everest," He replied, "Anyway, how bad was the damage Marshall?"

"Nothing too major Chase," The addressed dally said, "A couple burns on the wall,but he might wanna consider replacing his oven…"

"Yea, just don't tell Rocky," Chase said "He might try to build one for him."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Asked Everest, clearly confused.

"He doesn't have the best skills when it comes to kitchen appliances." Replied Marshall.

"Like that time with the microwave…" Said Chase.

Flashback

"Ok, I've finished modifying the microwave!" Rocky, a mixed breed, said.

A Bulldog, named Rubble, was getting excited, "I can't wait! Now i won't miss the Apollo Marathon waiting on my popcorn!"

"Well in that case," Rocky told him, "Start it up!"

Rubble pushed a couple buttons and the machine turned on, heating up the bag of popcorn he had put in.

"It's working!" exclaimed Rocky.

Suddenly, the machine started buzzing loudly, and electricity started crackling.

"Uh, Rocky?' Asked Rubble, "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Uh oh, TAKE COV-"

Rocky was interrupted by a loud explosion, as the kitchen was covered in smoke.

As it cleared, the two pups emerged form under a table.

"Is…Is it safe?" Asked a frightened Rubble.

"Umm… I might need to work out a few bugs."

End Flashback

"Yea... Ryder wasn't very happy about that." Said Marshall.

"Wow, that… just wow." Said Everest,

"Don't even ask about the blender." said Chase, obviously not liking what happened.

"I won't," Everest replied, "For the sake of me trusting him ever again."

"A wise choice." Said Marshall.

"Hey guys!" Said a female Cockapoo walking up,"How was the mission?"

"Hey Skye," Said Chase, "The mission went great."

"Good because I have a surprise!" She said.

"A surprise? Hmmm…," Said Marshall, thinking. "Is it food?"

"Nope." She replied.

"How about a new toy?" He tried again.

"No."

"A massage chair for pups?"

"Remind me to put that in Rocky's suggestion box."

"New shoes?"

"We don't wear shoes Marshall."

"Pup Pup Boogie 3, Eliminator Edition?"

"Save that for your birthday."

"What abou-" Chase put his paw over Marshall's mouth. "We give up," He said, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing… Except for the new Gravity Falls episode, Not What He Seems, is premiering tonight!" She replied excitedly.

"Tonight!?" All three pups exclaimed.

"Yep, and remember we're doing costumes tonight too!" She said.

"Oh yea!" Said Marshall, "I'm going to put mine on!"

"Us too!' Said Chase and Everest, running off.

Later

"Ok guys!" Skye called, "Lets see your costumes!"

Chase walked out first. He was dressed like Dipper wearing a pine tree hat, a blue vest, and carrying a fake copy of the journal.

"That's pretty good Chase." She said.

"Thanks, you don't make a bad Mabel yourself." He answered.

"Yea, this was so worth it!" Skye was wearing shooting star sweater, a purple skirt, and had a grappling hook by her side.

"I'm next!" Marshall said coming out. He was wearing a burgundy colored fez, a black suit with a red ribbon tie, and had a cane with an eight ball on top

"Hey, Grunkle Stan!" Both Skye and Chase said, laughing.

"Awe you weady fow this dudes?" Zuma, a Chocolate Lab, said coming out. He was wearing baseball cap, a t-shirt with a hand painted question mark on it and had a tool belt with a hammer and a measuring tape on it.

"That's good Zuma, but wait until you see this!" Rubble said, coming out. He was wearing a golden/yellow suit, a black top hat, and a black eyepatch.

"Behold, Bill Cipher! AHAHAHAA!" Rubble laughed maniacally.

"Dude, Wubble," Zuma said, "Calm down."

"Sorry, guess I got carried away."

"My turn!" Called Everest, She came out wearing a green flannel shirt, a lumberjack hat, muddy boots, and had a axe hanging by her side.

"Wow Everest…that's an amazing costume!" Chase said.

"Thanks Chase, but you do know we don't have to act like our characters right?" She asked.

"Ha ha….. Very funny." He replied sarcastically

"Hey, wheres Rocky?" Skye asked.

They all looked around and didn't see him.

"I don't see him." Said Chase.

Suddenly, Rocky jumped out behind them yelling, "I'M OLD MAN MCGUCKET!"

"AAAHHH!" All the pups yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Rocky laughed, "You should've seen your faces! Ha ha!"

"Why you little-" Chase attacked him, annoyed with him.

"Hey! Quit! Ow….Help!" Rocky yelled.

"BOYS! Stop fighting this instant!" Skye said sternly.

They stopped fighting and stood up, heads hanging.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Woah… How did you do that?" Marshall asked.

"My secret." Skye replied.

"Geez Chase…That hurt." Rocky said. picking up the parts of his costume. He was dressing as McGucket with a beard, glasses with one green lens, and a scarecrow hat.

"Sorry Rocky," Chase said. "Just don't startle me like that."

"Deal." Rocky replied.

"But sewiously Wocky," Zuma said, "We just told Chase not to act like ouw chawactews."

"Yea, no more McGucket for you." said Everest.

"Aww…What? Who am I supposed to be now?" Rocky whined. "Don't even suggest Pacifica, Rubble."

All the pups except Rubble laughed.

"How did you know i was going to say that?" Asked Rubble.

They all laughed this time.

"So when does it start Skye?" Asked Everest.

"In a few minutes." She replied.

"Ok." Chase said, smirking. "Last one there has to try and beat Rubble's eating record!"

"What!?" All the pups yelled, running off.

Chase had gotten a head start, but Marshall was catching up with him, being as fast as Chase.

Then Everest started to get closer to the front of the race, just behind Chase and Marshall. Then she noticed that Rocky was catching up with Zuma right behind him, so she started putting extra speed in her legs.

Skye was at the back observing everything. Rubble was just ahead of her, Rocky and Zuma were tied neck and neck, and Everest was right behind Chase and Marshall.

She timed it perfectly and jumped up landing on Rubble's back, then she jumped from there to Rocky"s and then jumped onto Everest's and then to the ground right next to her.

Rubble was trying to go faster, sure he could easily beat his own record, but he didn't want to saw his skateboard and hopped on, racing past Rocky and Zuma, and jumping off because it was slowing down, and kept running.

Rocky and Zuma were both still neck and neck. Zuma was slowly starting to push ahead. Rocky,not wanting to lose, started to run faster as well.

The race finally ended, Chase had won, with Marshall right behind. Then came Everest , then Skye, Rubble, Rocky, and finally Zuma.

"Nooo! I don't want my belly to hurt!' Whined Zuma.

" Good luck getting at least half way there," Rocky said, " I think the record is 87 bowls of food.

" Dude, how much food can Wubble eat?"

"A lot Zuma, a lot." Rubble answered.

"Guys! It's starting!" Skye called.

"Coming!" They yelled back.

They all ran over to the beanbag chairs, waiting for it to start.

"Thirty long years, and it's all led up to this. My greatest achievement!" An onscreen Stan said, "Probably should have worn pants…"

A few pups snickered at this and kept watching.

28 1/2 minutes later

The pups watched in utter shock as Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Soos floated in white nothingness and fell to the floor. Then a figure stepped through the portal and walked over to the journal, picking it up.

"Who is that?" Both Zuma and Dipper asked.

"The author of the journal's," Stan replied, "My brother."

Both Rubble and Soos fainted at the same time, which would have caused the other pups to laugh, if it wasn't for the fact that they were in shock

"…I think I'm going to go stawe at a wall and we think everything…" Said Zuma.

Rocky then snapped out of it and said, "I think i found my new character."

The rest of the pups slowly came out of shock and stared at each other.

Skye then looked over at rubble and asked, "Is someone going to wake him up?"

…..

 **And there you have it folks!**

 **The first official chapter of Random!**

 **I'm going to make this a long term project, obviously.**

 **Once again, I'm bad at summaries.**

 **Please rate and review to show me you guys liked it and I'll see you in the next chaprter**

 **TechWolf out!**


	2. Halloween Prank Contest

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween!**

 **I'm back with the second chapter, just some more humor.**

 **I just wanted to say, Thanks to I like chicken (Guest) for your support. I honestly didn't expect people to start liking my story that fast.**

 **I made this into a Halloween/April Fool's Day thing so if you get confused, it's a Halloween scaring/pranking contest**

 **Anyways, I'm not going to bore you anymore, To the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Last I checked, nope.**

… **.**

All the pups loved Halloween, especially the scary parts. They could always find a way to prank each other with the stuff they found lying around. This year Ryder, their leader, who was a 13 year old, spiky brown haired boy ( **A/N I know Ryder is supposed to be like ten, but I see him as a thirteen year old. No hate on this, please?)** was turning it into a scare contest. Ryder was actually teaming up with Rocky to scare the pups like crazy, little did they know, the other pups were teaming up as well. They were in Ryder's ATV garage. Let's check in with them first.

"When this is finally done," Rocky said. "It's going to scare the pups so bad, even Chase is gonna scream!"

"That would take some hard work to get Chase scared, but we can do it." Ryder replied.

"You bet we can!"

They start working on their machine. Now let's look at Chase and Marshall, who have taken the Lookout as their scare site.

"So, you do know what you're doing, right?" asked Marshall, watching Chase work.

"Marshall, I'm a Super Spy, I know how to handle these things." replied Chase, who was working hard on the Lookout Mainframe System.

"I know, but doesn't Ryder have a really good security system on here?" Marshall said.

"He took it down for just us pups, Making sure no one else could get in." Chase said back.

"Ok, I trust you. Now lets see if this works." Marshall said, starting to help Chase.

Meanwhile, with Rubble and Zuma. who were at Katie's.

"Dude,if this wowks, then it'll be so wowth it." Zuma said.

"I know right? I'm glad Katie is helping us, She's been wanting to get back at Ryder for ages." Rubble said.

"Oh yeah, I fowgot about that." Zuma replied.

"You bet I am!" Said Katie, A blonde headed girl, about the same age as Ryder, As she walked out from the back of her clinic / groomer shop.

"Let's get to work!" Rubble said, as they started planning their prank

And lastly, the girls had teamed up, knowing just how to get the boys frightened. They had chosen Farmers Al and Yumi's barn as their territory.

"Is it ready Everest?" asked Skye, who was watching Everest climb through the hayloft, setting their plan out.

"Almost done Skye!" Everest called back."I think this year, We're going to have it in the bag!"

"I think so too." Skye replied. "We know the boys pretty well, so this should be perfect!"

"Let's head back to the Lookout, I just need to grab one more thing." Everest said, climbing down.

"Sure thing! Let's go."

As they were crossing the bridge, they noticed that Rubble and Zuma were coming as well.

"Hey guys! Grabbing something from the Lookout too?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, just need one more thing, then we're done!" Rubble replied.

They then saw Ryder and Rocky coming as well.

"Hey pups!" Ryder said. "I guess this means that we all teamed up?"

They all laughed and agreed with Ryder, until they realized what this meant.

"Wait, If we all teamed up, then that means…" Rocky said, starting to sound scared.

They all looked at each other.

"Uh oh." They all said at the same time.

"Chase and Marshall? We all know how bad they are separated, but together?" Rubble said, sounding really scared.

"I'm sure we'll be fine pups." Ryder said, even though he was sounding a little scared himself. But he started to walk up to the Lookout anyway. The rest of the pups followed him.

At the top of the Lookout, Marshall looked out the window and saw them coming. "Chase, are you ready?"

Chase looked up from the computer and saw what he meant. "Yep, just finished." He replied.

"Right, let's get in position. Start it up!" Marshall said.

They pulled up the Lookout security feed, and waited.

The rest of the gang had just walked in, when all of the sudden, The doors to the Lookout shut and locked, barring themselves with a heavy metal wall. The lights went out, and were replaced by emergency lights. The pups and Ryder were startled by the loud noise.

"It's ok pups, the Lookout lockdown system just glitched again. I'll turn it off." Ryder said, pulling out his PupPad. Finding the right button, he pressed it and waited for it to work. When nothing happened he pressed it again and waited. Yet again, nothing happened, and Ryder got a worried look on his face.

"Um, why isn't this working?" Ryder questioned, trying to get it working. Suddenly, his PupPad screen went black.

"Uh oh." Ryder said, now sounding really scared.

"Ryder, are we stuck?" Skye asked.

"We're ok Skye, i just need to get to the Lookout Mainframe and fix it. We can just take the elevator." He said walking over to it with the rest of the pups behind him. They got in and started going up, stopping behind the PAW Patrol logo. ( **A/N This is what I believe is behind it.)** The machine that put the pups in their uniforms came out and started working. Right before then, Chase had gotten into the machines controls and was using it to switch the pups uniforms around. The machine received the instructions and started putting the wrong uniforms on the pups. It put Zuma"s diving suit on Rocky, Marshall's EMT uniform on Everest, Skye's wings on Zuma, Rocky's pack on Rubble, and Chase's Spy Gear on Skye.

"What's happening? These aren't our uniforms!" Some of the pups said.

Then the elevator started going up again. Right before it did, Chase and Marshall highfived, and then moved the controls to a laptop and hid away from the Mainframe. The elevator reached the top and opened, with pups and Ryder walking out.

"Dude, I don't think that was supposed to happen" Zuma said, looking at Skye's pack on his back,

"Me either, but surprisingly, Marshall's EMT pack is actually kind of comfortable, considering it has tons of medical stuff in it." Everest said, Looking at the uniform she was wearing.

"Same can be said for Chase's Spy Gear, I've seen how much stuff is in here, and it's pretty light. Hey, I wonder if I can activate it?" She then tried to lower her voice. "Ruff! Zipline!" The zipline then came out and shot across the room, connecting to the window on the opposite side, Skye then started zipping around and laughing.

"This is as fun as flying!" She said, zooming past the group.

"Wait, If Skye can activate Chase's gear then can I activate Marshall's?" Everest asked, trying it out. "Bark! Bandages!" She barked. The pack then shot out bandages and they covered Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble.

"Oops, sorry." Everest said, chuckling nervously.

Chase and Marshall were watching, and decided to pull another prank, Marshall pressed a few buttons on the laptop and a screen pulled up, showing each pup pack. Clicking on his EMT pack, a display pulled up showing all of the packs features. Marshall then started clicking a few different ones and watched what would happen next.

Everest was trying to get the thermometer to come out when the pack started whirring and shot out the bandages and a dog cone, which Marshall called The Cone of Shame. The bandages wrapped up around her, preventing her from moving, and the cone attached to her neck. "Help!" Was all she could say with the cone on her. Skye started laughing, but then noticed that Chase's pack was making noise too. Chase had clicked on his Spy Gear pack and retracted the zipline, then started messing with a few things. The pack then shot out the net and it dropped on her, trapping her. "Help!" She cried out.

Then Chase and Marshall started messing with the other packs, making Zuma's pack activate it's diving mode and stick the oxygen mask into Rocky's mouth, Rocky's pack took out all its tools and they started whirring and swinging around and startling Rubble, and Skye's wing pack to extend its wings and thrusters and take off, with Zuma still attached. Ryder was watching and then ran over to the Mainframe and pressed a button, causing the packs to shut down and retract their tools. He then helped Everest get the medical stuff off of her.

"Well, that was interesting. Now let's see if I can get this fixed." He walked back over to the computer and finally turned the lockdown system off and reactivated his PupPad. The doors unbarred, the lights came back on, and the PupPad's screen came back on.

Chase and Marshall wanted to pull one more prank before quitting so they looked for one more control, and found it. Doing some quick changes, they put it into action and watched.

"I'm glad that's over with." Rubble said. "Now we can get back to… Hey, Ryder? Why is the computer screen being weird?"

They looked at the screen and saw it was playing a video. It was showing a countryside view while playing some calming music. They were confused by this and Ryder went over to turn it off. Right at that moment, Marshall hit a button and the screen changed into a gnome with sharp teeth jumping at the screen with heavy rock music playing. It startled Ryder, and he jumped back falling onto the floor, trying to catch his breath. The music finally stopped and they all heard laughing. They turned around and saw Chase and Marshall coming out from behind a beanbag chair.

"Man, We got you good!" Chase said, still laughing his head off.

"This was the best prank we've ever came up with!" Marshall said, him laughing too.

"You dudes, awe so dead. Zuma said.

"You guys did all of that?" Ryder asked, "I knew you would try something like this."

The other pups just stared at them, trying to figure out how they did it. Chase noticed this, and pulled the laptop out of hiding. "In case you're wondering, We used this to control everything."

"You guys did pretty good!" Rubble said. "You had me scared!" The rest nodded their heads, agreeing with him.

"Ok pups, who wants some lunch to calm their beating hearts?" Ryder asked, still holding his chest.

The pups and Ryder went into the elevator and took the uniforms off, then went down to the lower part of the Lookout. Ryder went into the kitchen and asked Rocky to help him get the bowls ready. They both started making lunch while the others talked about Chase and Marshall's prank.

"Rocky, I think now's a good time to do our prank." Ryder whispered. "Ok, you go get it and I'll serve lunch," Rocky whispered back. Ryder nodded and ran off. Rocky set up the bowls and called the pups.

"Pups! Lunch!"

The pups ran over and started eating. Rocky said he was going to go clean up the kitchen before he ate. When he walked back into the kitchen, Ryder was in there and Rocky nodded his head, signaling that it was time. He walked back over to his bowl and started eating. Ryder snuck in behind the pups. In his hand was a small device he and Rocky had made earlier. He activated it and pointed it at all the pups minus Rocky. They all instantly looked up and looked confused.

"Where am I?" Some of them asked. "Hello?" asked Marshall. "Marshall?" Is that you?" asked Chase. "Yeah, It's me. Where are you?" Marshall answered back. "I don't know, I can't see anything." "I can't see anything either." The rest of the pups said.

"Hey, do you guys see that light?" Skye asked. "Yeah, what is that?" Rubble asked.

Rocky and Ryder smirked at each other, knowing what was about to happen.

"The light's getting brighter." Everest said. "What is it though?" asked Zuma.

Suddenly, the pups all screamed. "AAAHHHH! CHOCOLATE! RUN!"

They all started running around like crazy. Not knowing they were still in the Lookout, they didn't see anything and kept tripping over stuff. Rocky and Ryder were laughing their heads off and finally, Ryder turned the machine off. Marshall, suddenly being able to see, tried to stop. But instead, he crashed into a trash can, sending trash everywhere, and it landed on all the other pups.

"Eww, gross." Both the girls said.

"Heh, sorry." Marshall said.

"Now we all need baths. Lets head down to Katie's and get cleaned up." Chase suggested.

"Good idea Chase." Ryder said. "You pups go get baths, I'll clean up here."

They all then started off to Katie's. when they got there and told Katie what happened, she gladly agreed to give them baths. Rocky had actually gotten better with baths, he still didn't like them, but he didn't try to escape from Katie's grip anymore. Speaking of which, while she was getting some more soap, she saw Rubble nod his head, indicating that they could put their plan into action. She nodded back and went back to finish washing the other pups. When she was done, she said that they just needed to be groomed and then they were done. This was the start of their plan. Ryder had came by, due to him being done at the Lookout and was waiting outside. Katie had insisted on giving him a haircut, and he agreed to it, so he was waiting until she was done with the pups.

The prank was mainly for Skye and Everest, but Zuma thought it would be funny to do it to the boys too. What they did was had each pup close their eyes and not open them until Katie was done. When they did open their eyes, they all looked at the rainbow dyed afro on their heads and were shocked until Katie showed them it was just a wig. The girls took a minute to calm down after "losing"their hair style.

They all thought it was pretty funny and wanted to prank Ryder with it. So Chase went outside and told Ryder that Katie was ready for him. Ryder walked in and Katie told him to take a seat, she then said for him to close his eyes so his haircut would be a surprise. Ryder didn't suspect anything, as Katie liked to surprise people. So she actually snipped a bit of tall hair off, and then put the wig on. A few pups were trying hard not to laugh, so they had towels over their mouths, just in case. Katie finally finished with the "haircut" and told Ryder he could look. When he did, he was in shock for a moment, then before he started panicking, Katie pulled the wig off, showing him it was a joke.

"Geez Ryder, I didn't think you would take it that hard." Katie said, while the pups were still laughing.

"I'm guessing this is payback for that prank I pulled on you?" Ryder asked.

"Yep! And I did it pretty well too." Katie answered.

"Man, that was good." Everest said, "Anyway, me and Skye have some things to talk about, so we're going to go walk. Seeya!" The girls then walked out and headed off down the road.

"Well, thanks for giving the pups baths Katie. Ryder said.

"No problem Ryder." She said back.

"C'mon pups, let's head back to the Lookout." Ryder told them.

"Bye Katie!" The boys said as they headed back to the Lookout.

About fifteen minutes later, the pups were watching Apollo when Ryder received a call from Everest.

"Hey Ryder, just wanted you to know that we're planning our prank on a couple of the boys, just to see their reactions. Just tell them we need some help with finishing up

"Which ones do you want to pull it on?" Asked Ryder, thinking he already knew, but wanted to make sure.

"Well, We wanted to do it on Chase and Marshall, for making their pup packs go crazy on us." Answered Skye, who entered the video feed.

"I thought so, I'll tell them."

"Thanks Ryder! This is going to be good!" Everest said as she ended the call.

Ryder then contacted Chase and Marshall

"Chase, Marshall, Can you two head up to Yumi;s and help Skye and Everest finish up some chores in the barn?"

"Sure thing, Ryder!"

They ran off towards Yumi's farm and saw the girls when they got to the barn.

"Hey, Ryder said you guys needed help?" Asked Chase.

"Yep, just come up and start moving these hay bales." Answered Everest.

The boys came up and started helping them move the hay bales. They eventually got most of the bales moved and there was only a few left when the girls decided to do their prank. Chase was helping Marshall move a really big hay bale when the girls sneak up behind them and yelled. "BOO!"

"AHH!" The boys were so startled that they dropped the hay bale and fell off the edge, landing in the farm wagon below.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Skye.

"I'm fine." answered Chase

"I'm ok!" Marshall added.

"Well, on the bright side, we're done with the hay and us girls got our payback!"

"Good for you, now can you help us out of this wagon? My back is really sore."

"Oh right, sorry Chase. We'll help you out." said Everest. climbing down to help them.

After they got the boys out, they left the farm and went back to the Lookout, Talking about the day's pranks.

The pups sat on the beanbag chairs and were watching some Apollo re-runs, And when Ryder came in after checking on something, he found all of them asleep. He smirked and turned the lights off, letting them sleep after a long day of pranking,

… **..**

 **Ok guys, i am now officially proud of myself for getting this done in one night without falling asleep.**

 **I just wanted to say, If you have an idea for a chapter, a question, or just want to chat with me, PM me and I'll get back with you as soon as I can.**

 **I also wanted to note that I have seen the mistakes in chapter one, and I am working to get them fixed.**

 **Well, that's all i have to say so until next time,**

 **TechWolf out!**


	3. Ten Years Forward,Ten Years Back Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Sorry for the last chapter. I shouldn't have made myself work to really early in the morning. I know the girls prank was kinda cheesy. Trust me, I had a better idea, but I couldn't find a good way to put it in.**

 **I'll try and make it up to you guys, promise. Now I need to figure out how, Lol.**

 **Once again, To I like chicken (Guest), Thanks for your support, But I have one question…. How in the world are you able to respond so fast?**

 **I found it kind of funny, it was like, Two in the morning when i uploaded the chapter and a little bit later, I got an Email saying that you had commented.**

 **Also, to Demberway, Yay! My first follower! As I said with I like chicken before, I really didn't expect people to start liking my story so fast.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol, but I have my own OCs now.**

…

A pup ( a male german shepherd specifically) was walking into the Lookout, looking bored. Unknown to him, a figure was lurking in the shadows, wait for its chance to strike. While the pup was distracted, the figure made its move.

"BOO!" The figure yelled , while jumping out at the pup.

"AHH!" Yelled the pup, being tackled by the figure.

"Boy, I got ya good Max! You should've seen your face! Ha!" The figure, now identified as a female dalmatian, said while laughing

"Are you for real Rose? I was so not scared." said the shepherd, known as Max.

"Yeah, sure you weren't." She replied. "Anyway, Ryder wanted me to come find you. He said he wanted to talk about the last mission or something."

"Thanks Rose."

"No prob!"

Max then walked to the elevator and took it up. Arriving at the control center, He walked out and went over to Ryder, A now 23 year old man, who was working on the Lookout Mainframe System.

"You wanted to see me Ryder?" Max asked.

"Hey Max, I wanted to speak to you regarding our last mission." Ryder answered, turning around to face the pup.

"Yeah, Rose mentioned that." Max said.

"You know her, Always going into detail." Ryder said, laughing.

"Definitely." Max answered back.

"Anyway, getting back on track. I was wanting to speak to you on a specific subject of the mission." Ryder said.

"Which part?" asked Max.

"Do you remember that box we found at Porter's?" Ryder asked. "In the old treehouse?"

"Um yeah, Why?" Max was confused.

"Well I opened it last night after you pups went to bed, and I found a few things." Ryder said.

"Such as?"

"Well for starters, I found this." Ryder held up a USB drive with the PAW Patrol logo on it.

"What's in it?" Max asked, interested.

"I don't know, that's why I called you," Ryder said, "I wanted to see it with all of you pups, so we can figure this out."

"So we can all see this together?"

"Yep, I'll call the other pups." Ryder said, pulling his PupPad out. "PAW Patrol, To the Lookout!"

A few minutes later, the elevator came up with the rest of the Patrol, Scamp,A male calico colored Beagle, the Eco pup. Sandy, A midnight black female Labrador, the Water Rescue pup. Bolt, A male American Bulldog, the Construction pup. Skip, A male Chihuahua, the Aviation pup. And Crystal, A black and white American Husky, the Mountain Rescue pup. Rose was with them, and they all stood in formation.

"No emergency right now pups," Ryder said. "But we do have a mystery to solve."

"A mystery?" Crystal asked. "What do you mean Ryder?"

"Do you guys remember the metal box we found at Porter's while we were dealing with the emergency there?"

The pups nodded their heads, indicating that they did.

"Well, I opened it last night and found this." Ryder said, showing them the USB. "I need all paws on deck for this mystery."

He then walked over to the control panel and put the USB in. The screen then pulled up a files list. Ryder selected the one from the USB and the screen went black for a moment, then it showed some images. One of them being a 3/4 percent full battery. The other being a flashing image of the word Record. Then voices could be heard.

"Ok, I'm recording. Go ahead."

The screen then showed something the entire Patrol didn't expect. Onscreen was the original PAW Patrol, With Chase and Marshall up front, and everyone but Rocky standing behind them.

"Greetings Ryder and the future PAW Patrol," Chase said. "We all know that us pups won't be able to stay on the team forever, So us pups decided to put together something to leave behind for you."

"Just for clarification," Marshall said, grinning "I'm Marshall, this is Chase, back there is Skye,Rubble,Zuma,and Everest." Each pup waving as their name was said. "Oh, and Rocky's manning the camera." Rocky waved his paw in front of the camera. "Each of us pups wanted to leave something behind for the ones that take our places, so we came up with this." Marshall explained.

"But, we wanted to make it a little more challenging, So we put together this hunt for the items that each pup left behind." Skye said.

"Our items will be left in a metal box, like the one you found this drive in." Rubble said " We left clues to each boxes location, but they're tricky to solve."

"Good luck. PAW Patrol, signing out." Chase said with a salute. Then the video ended. The pups looked over at Ryder.

"Well pups," He said. "I'm in!"

The rest of the pups cheered. "What first Ryder?" Bolt asked.

Then Ryder pulled out a piece of paper that had been in the box. He opened it and looked at it.

"Well, I'm guessing this is our first clue." The paper was a map of Adventure Bay,Showing a red dotted line going from the Lookout, and into town.

"Ok pups, Let's do this!"

… **.**

 **I know, short chapter. But it's going to be a multi-chapter story. Yay! Maybe I'll convert it to an actual separate story one day.**

 **Remember, PM me about any questions, ideas, or just if you want to chat.**

 **Not really anything else to say, so until next chapter,**

 **TechWolf out!**


	4. The Cupcake

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the wait. I was trying to work out some of the stuff in Part Two of Ten Years Forward, Ten Years Back, And I got writers Block. (Wow, I'm treating it like a whole other story now.)**

 **Anyway, Reviews time! (Cue party music, lol)**

 **Crystal (Guest) I like the idea! Did you have any specific ones in mind? I would have to ask their owners first though.**

 **I like chicken (Guest) Could that answer be any more creepy?**

 **So this is something that popped into my head while trying to work out the second part.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, Sorry.**

… **..**

Marshall walked into the kitchen, wanting a snack.

"What's there to eat? I think Ryder went shopping the other day so there should be something,"

He saw a paper bag on the counter, and took its content out.

"Cool! A cupcake!"

Just as was about to put it in his mouth, it flew out of his paw.

"What the-"

"Thanks for the snack buddy!" Marshall turned around to see Chase with the cupcake. "This looks good."

"Hey!" Marshall tried to grab the cupcake back, But Chase jumped onto the counter.

"That's my cupcake Chase!"

"Doesn't have your name on it, so it's mine."

The cupcake then went flying, Due to Zuma sneaking up behind Chase and knocking it out of his paw.

"Actually dudes, It's mine." He then caught it and tossed it towards his mouth. It then stopped in the middle of the air, being held by pincers. They looked to see Rocky with the cupcake.

"Thanks guys!" The cupcake then got knocked into the air again by Rubble, who was opening his mouth for it to fall into. Suddenly, a tan blur rushed by, snatching it.

Skye landed from her flip. "You boys are so nice to give me this."

Marshall grabbed the cupcake and ran off with it. The other pups gave chase. Marshall tried to lose them while he could still run. He saw a beanbag chair in the lounge and hid under it.

The other pups ran in and started searching. Chase picked a scent up and followed it to the beanbag Marshall was hiding under. He lifted it up and found Marshall who took off again when he realized his hiding spot had been discovered.

Once again, the other pups took off after him. Chase, being faster, caught up with him and grabbed the cupcake. Marshall stopped, causing the other pups to crash into him.

"Chase has it!" Marshall told them. They ran after him, and ended up in the backyard.

"Where is he?" They started to look around and couldn't find him, until,,,

"ACHOO!" Chase fell from the tree and landed on his back. "Ow."

Rocky grabbed the cupcake and took off. The rest once again, ran after the cupcake. They ran back into the Lookout and saw him waving his paw as the elevator doors closed in front of him.

"I know!" Zuma said, running over to a panel on the wall. He opened it and pressed a button. Rocky was about to eat the tasty baked good, when the elevator stopped.

"What's going on?" He tried to figure out why it stopped moving, when it started going down. "Uh-oh."

The other pups were waiting at the bottom. The elevator doors opened and Rocky ran. Zuma managed to knock the cupcake out of his paw, and started to run. Skye grabbed it and tried to escape, But Rubble got it away from her and started to get away. The other pups tackled him and they started to get it. The cupcake flew out of the fight and landed on the floor. Everest, hearing the loud noise, came to see what was happening. She saw the cupcake and picked it up.

"Yum!" She then popped it into her mouth, and ate it.

By then, the other pups realized none of them had the cupcake, and looked over towards Everest, who had finished it off.

"Aww man." Rubble whined.

Ryder then walked in. "Hey pups, Have you guys seen my cupcake? I thought I left it in the kitchen."

"Uh-oh."

… **.**

 **And done.**

 **This was just something that popped into my head while trying to work stuff out.**

 **Anyway, Remember if you have any chapter ideas, suggestions, or really anything, Just PM me.**

 **I'll seeya guys in the newt chapter!**

 **TechWolf out!**


	5. Ten Years Forward,Ten Years Back Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter,…obviously…**

 **Part Two of Ten Years Forward, Ten Years Back! Yay! I am seriously considering making this into its own story if you guys really like it.**

 **Like, I may change a few things around and add some stuff, but it will be the same thing. Kind of…**

 **Anyway, To the reviews! Well, the only one…**

 **Crystal (Guest) Hmm… Do you have a ID list? Like something your OCs info? If you can get me some info, I'll consider it. Deal?**

 **Ok, To the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Just the OCs...**

… **.**

Ryder and the pups had taken off from the Lookout and were following the map. It was taking them across town towards the next clue.

"Ok pups," Ryder said on his ATV, "We should be coming up on it, Just another turn to the left."

The pups followed his directions and soon stopped in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

"Looks like we're here pups. Now let's find this box."

The team started searching for it, and stopped when they heard Scamp calling to them.

"Guys! I found it!"

He then brought it over with his pincer arm and gave it to Ryder. Ryder opened it and found another USB drive.

"Another one?" Ryder asked. "Why do I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of these?"

He then plugged it into his PupPad (I bet there actually is one of those ports on it.) and he and the pups waited to see what came next.

Chase was onscreen. He had a mysterious look on his face, and started trying to sound the part, but failing. "Looks like you found the box… Marshall! You're ruining the mood!" Chase said.

Marshall, who had been in the background making faces, walked out of the camera shot. A high five and a few muffled snickers could be heard a couple seconds later.

"Anyway, blah blah blah, You found the box, Yadda yadda, Now to the important part," Chase said. "Us pups wanted you guys to get your items separately, so Rocky here," Rocky then waved his paw in front of the camera. " Quit it! As I was saying, Rocky put some coding on the USB that the PupPad will download and send instructions to each one of you. Then you can follow them to your assigned box."

Marshall then came back into view. "Once you get the USB inside, take it back to the Lookout, Rocky did some nerdy work with it and…" The camera lowered to the ground and Rocky whined. "Hey, It's not nerdy!"

Chase and Marshall gave the "Bruh…" look. Rocky turned the camera around to face the others' who had been behind him, and asked "Am I nerdy?" Zuma answered "Kinda…" The camera turned to Rocky's unamused face, as he said, "Ugh… Let's just finish this up…" He turned the camera back to Chase and Marshall.

"Well, as I tried to say before…that…, Rocky put a transmitter thingy in each USB, so when the Lookout Mainframe gets the signal, it will then recognize it, and activate its programming."

"Ok, Rocky's getting annoyed so we gotta go. PAW Patrol signing out." Chase said. The video ended and the pup tags beeped and lit up.

"I guess that's our instructions." Crystal said.

"I never knew Rocky could do stuff like that!' Scamp said, getting excited over the amazing tech work.

"Yeah, That's so cool!" Skip said.

"You pups go ahead, I'm heading back to the Lookout to figure out how Rocky got into the Mainframe without it telling me." Ryder said.

The pups then got in their vehicles and drove off ( or in Skip's case, flew off) towards their assigned locations, and Ryder drove back to the Lookout.

 **A/N I'm going to do POVs for each pup as they find their box.**

Max's POV

I still can't believe that he original PAW Patrol left behind something for us! I was super surprised when Ryder told me he found a USB in the box that Bolt found.

I know just about everything about them. Like, Chase and Marshall were the founding pups of the entire thing, and that Rocky was always blowing stuff up with his failed experiments.

I even got to meet them once, at a convention. They were there to surprise Everest for her birthday. I met them while they were at the food court, I told them I was a big fan and Ryder asked me to join them for the rest of the day. I agreed and we walked around looking at the different booths and merchandise. I talked with Chase as we walked and he told me about working with the PAW Patrol.

He said it was really awesome being a police dog and told me about some of his adventures. Like the time they met Mer-pups and when he got his Spy Gear. We talked some more and then he told me to stay quiet for a moment. I was confused, but then I realized why he said that. We were behind a booth with most of the pups, Ryder, and Jake (who had came as well). The only pups that were missing was Marshall and Everest. I spotted them a little bit away from where we were. Marshall looked a little nervous while he was talking with Everest, and then she kissed him on the cheek. I instantly realized Marshall had confessed his feelings for her and she returned them.

I heard Chase softly saying "Way to go buddy." behind me, and I turned around to see the rest had smirks on their met up with them a little bit later and talked for the rest of the time we were there.

It was one of the best days of my life, and when I found out they were holding tryouts for a new team, I immediately signed up. I had been taking police pup courses, since Chase was my role model, and won the police spot on the team. Ryder recognized me before tryouts and wished me luck. He told me that the pups had finally Me and the other chosen pups then went through the pledge and were made official members. That was another one of the best days of my life.

Now here I am, in my cruiser, trying to find a box that Chase, my role model, had left for me. My pup tag had put the directions on my cruisers screen, and I'm following it to who knows where.

I make another left and come up to an abandoned warehouse. My cruisers screen just went black and then Chase's face appeared and started to talk.

"Hey Max," I was shocked that he knew it was me, then I realized how he did. Chase was much older than he was in the other videos. Ryder must've told them about who was taking their place when tryouts were over.

Chase grinned, "I know you're pretty observant and intelligent, so you must realize how I know it's you. Anyway, I'm not here to chat. In this warehouse, the box awaits. But you have to find a way inside first. This will all be worth it in the end, Trust me." With that, the screen went dark. I'm confused about what he said, but I jumped out of my vehicle and walked over to the warehouse.

I notice that there are some boxes leading up to an open window. I jumped up to it and look inside. There's a lot of old boxes and crates, and the place smells moldy and rotten.(Comes with it being old, I guess) I climb through and jump down some boxes. Once on the floor, I start to look for any clues on the container's whereabouts.

I walk around some old crates and see a table in the middle of the floor.

"Aha! There it is!'

"Not so fast!"

I jump at the voice, then realize it sounded like Chase's.

"I'm not just going to hand over the box, You need to figure out how to get it first." Chase said. Some metal bars come down on the table and trap the box inside. I wonder how he's talking and controlling this, and I realize there's an speaker and a strange machine hooked up to some motion sensors.

"Yep, There's a catch. C'mon, It's me! Anyway, just figure out how to get in and it's yours."

I'm looking around and notice a panel on the wall with a electric symbol on it. I'm sure it's the power control and open it. Finding the right switch, I flip it and the bars covering the box are lifting off of it.

I run back over and grab the box, but it has a spin dial lock on it. Chase's voice started talking again, (Batteries?) "Ok, you have the box but it's figure it out, you need to answer this question,What are the ID numbers on mine, Marshall's, and Zuma's rigs? Oh, and they need to be in that order."

I'm thinking hard about this, and I recall inspecting the teams rigs last week as a part of our weekly training and I remember looking over the rigs numbers. Ryder never changed the number ID's, so I just need to enter the numbers for mine, Rose's, and Sandy's rigs!

"Let's see," I'm starting to think out loud. "I'm 02, Rose is 03, and Sandy is 07, ( **Still no idea why Zuma is after Rubble.)** So the code is 0-2-0-3-0-7!"

I enter the code and the lock comes off. I wait to see if there's anything else the recording of Chase was going to say, but it stayed quiet. I then run back to my cruiser and take off back towards the Lookout.

… **.**

 **Took me a couple days to figure out how the general plot is going to go, but I'm making progress!**

 **Now, I can do this one of two ways. Either i can do two pups each in the next chapters, or I can do one pup each.**

 **It would take longer for two pups, but the chapter would be longer. And if I did one pup, shorter chapter, frequent updates.**

 **I'll leave it up to you guys in the comments.**

 **Also, I know it's weird to not put part two right after part one, but I was having a hard time plotting everything and that came to mind.**

 **Ok, I'm ranting again so I'm gonna go. Seeya!**

 **TechWolf out!**


	6. Ten Years Forward,Ten Years Back Part 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the loooooooong wait!**

 **I've been working out the next few plot lines, And it's taken a looooooong time.**

 **Also, I just saw Winter Wonder Show…. Not what I was hoping for the Everest and Tracker meeting…**

 **Alright, Down to business.**

 **Ok, So I'm going to do two pups this time, The rest of the chapters will depend.**

 **But this will hopefully get done before New Years.**

 **Also, I have an idea in the works for a new story. Like, Not in Random, A shiny brand-new story!**

 **I can't say anything now, but I'll keep you updated on it's progress.**

 **And now it's time for… (Enter game show music here) The Reviews!**

 **Crystal (Guest) Yeah, I know how ya feel. Anyway, I've got the personality, Now I just need your OCs general info, Like does she have a PAW Patrol position? And her breed and appearance?**

 **I like chicken (Guest) Right….**

 **brian bollaci (Guest) Sorry for the wait. I've been having some issues with the plotting.**

 **Demberway, Savy is awesome, And Stormstar 12! I haven't forgotten about you guys! I'm excited to see people are looking forward to this. Sorry for not mentioning you sooner.**

 **I think I'm going to start putting different stuff in this spot. Like today, I'm going to mention how Skye looks at Chase when ever he's called on. The grin says it all... I ship it so much, Lol (Go see what I'm talking about)**

 **To the story!**

… **.**

Rose's POV

"Wow….. Just, Wow…."

Those are basically my only thoughts right now. I just can't believe it.

Let me start over. My name is Rose, The current Fire Pup of the PAW Patrol. My friends and I found this USB thingy, and it turns out the first pups on the Patrol left them for us! Exciting right?

I'm driving my truck right now to… I actually don't know where I'm heading. My PupTag apparently sent some sort of directions coding or something… (I'm not too good with the tech stuff)

My trucks navigation system told me I was here, so I look around. I'm in the forest, outside of town. I think it's on the right side of Jake's Mountain. I'm getting out of my truck and admiring the scenery. I;m walking into the forest, and spot a tree with a hole near the ground in it. I walk over to it and see the box I'm looking for. (That was easy)

I open the box and find a piece of paper. "Huh…" I open it and see it's signed by Marshall. I start to read.

Hiya! Hey!

Dear Rose, I think that was your name.

Sorry if I'm wrong, I was trying to listen to Ryder about you new pups, But all I could hear was "Blah Blah Blah Blah."

Anyway, I got off topic already! Why do I do that!? I just did it again! Sorry, I didn't know if I was going to do some sort of hard test or puzzle or something like Chase said he was going to do. So I decided to just do a small one.

You just need to figure out a simple …. Yay! Ok, Here goes.

I'm often the most funny and hilarious guy on the team, But even I have some stressful days.

Like after a big fire. The team's usually taking some time to play, But I usually take some time to head up here for some quiet.

Sometimes Chase would come up with me and we would talk about certain things, Like a recent upgrade Rocky would've put in our equipment. Or random things, Like the latest food flavor Ryder got us.

The reason I'm talking about this is because this is where the real box is.

Here's some info on it.

You can see just about the whole town from here, It's a small hidden area, And it's the only place that has those amazingly tasty blackberry bushes on Jake's Mountain.

Uh-oh, Everest is asking me to help her with something. Gotta go!

Hopefully you find it. Good luck!

Signed Marshall

"Woah…." I finish reading the letter. "Hmm…" Where could Marshall be talking about? It's on Jake's Mountain… Big View Trail doesn't go that way… The Ski Overlook! It has the best view of town!

I race back to my truck with the letter and take off towards the Overlook.

….

I finally get to the Overlook and start looking around. I'm seeing if I can get any clue to where the box would be.

I spot a small clearing behind the trees and walk towards it. When i finally get to it I gasp. The clearing was hidden behind the trees in a way that you could barely even notice it. The only way I saw it was because I was looking for a hidden spot.

The clearing had it's own view of the Bay. I noticed a tree trunk looked scratched up and investigated.

I found out there were a couple names on it like Chase's and Marshall's. I also noticed that there were a couple hearts with initials in them. One of them was M+E, And the other was C+S. I smirk, Realizing who they belonged to.

I continue my search, And finally found it, Hidden behind a tree, In a old rabbit burrow. I get it and open it to make sure it was the right one. It was, So I head back to my truck and take off towards the Lookout.

…..

 **Scamps POV**

I have tons of questions right now, But the number one on my list is, How did Rocky do all of this? It's pretty easy to get a tech loving person like me, To freak out over something like this. I'm pretty sure he used transmitters in the USB Drives, And certain coding on the Mainframe to make it hidden so the computer wouldn't find it.

I'm following the transmitter signal to the location on my navigation system in my rig. I notice that I'm on the outskirts of town, Up where the majority of Adventure Bay's citizens live. I'm not sure where I'm going, I'm not recognizing any of this area.

My navigating system is telling me I've arrived. I look up and see it's an alleyway. I hop off my rig and cautiously walk into it. My eye's adjust and I see that it looks like a normal alleyway. Then I see some writing on one of the walls. It said "Press Here" I ponder over this, And my curiosity got the best of me. I pressed the brick and hear some sort of whirring.

Suddenly, A pallet on the ground moves over to the side, Revealing a pup sized hole in the ground. I bark out my PupPack's flashlight and walk inside. I reach the bottom about three minutes later and see a metal door with a red light above it and what looks like a keypad next to it. I see a note taped to the door saying "Ryder knew he needed a intelligent pup to replace me, So let's test yours. What is 587x356-485?"

"Uh-oh," Math isn't my best subject, And I don't have a calculator on me… "Let's see….eighty seven times….minus…..hmm…"

I'm not to sure on this one. I'm trying to keep my mind clear so I can figure this out.

"So it would be…. 208487!"

I run over to the keypad and enter the number in.

" _ **Access Granted"**_ The light above the door turns green, and I open the door and see the box.

I grab it and head back up to my rig. As I'm walking out the hole in the ground, The pallet slides back over it. Motion sensors?

I open the box to see if the USB was in it. Instead, I got a piece of paper with a code on it. The letters GPS are at the top of the paper, So I assume that these are coordinates for my GPS system.

I jump into my truck, And sure enough, When I put the code in I got a location. Not too far from where I am. I head off towards it.

…...

I finally get to where my GPS said the coordinates were. I hop out to see…. nothing, Just a cluster of trees out near the mountain range.

"I'm sure this is the right place. Maybe they weren't coordinates?" As I'm turning around to head back to my truck, I catch a glimpse of something under one of the bushes. I run over to it and get it out.

It's a metal box! I'm hoping it's the final one….. Nope… There's some sort of tablet thing with something on the screen that looks like a 3x3 Rubix puzzle. I examine it, and start messing with it. Thankfuly, I was always pretty good with puzzles. Plus, It wasn't too hard, So I completed it about thirteen minutes later.

When I finally got it done, The screen changed to another GPS coordinates code. I take it over to my rig and put the code in. "Yep… There it is. Hopefully this is the last one."

I start my truck and head off to the next location.

…

I'm getting tired of driving all over the place. I finally get there and look around. I'm in town this time, Not too far from the train station. There's some bushes nearby, Might as well check these out too.(I do remember hearing that Rocky wasn't one of the best hiders)

I find the box and open it, "Please let this be it…" Yes! The USB is in it! I found it!

I excitedly run back to my truck and head back to the Lookout.

… **..**

 **So, Yeah I'm a big Marshall/Everest and Chase/Skye shipper.**

 **I'm going to start putting progress updates on my account info thing, So check that for the next chapter's current progress.**

 **Ok, I've got a question for you guys. What's your favorite Marshall wipeout in… Let's do Season Two.**

 **Let me know in the comments, And I'll say mine in the next chapter!**

 **Also, I'm running low on story ideas. Can you guys put some in the reviews and I'll look through them and see if there's one I like.**

 **But, Until then,**

 **TechWolf out!**


	7. Ten Years Forward,Ten Years Back Part 4

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry for another long wait, I've not been feeling too good.**

 **Anyway, I updated my profile a little, So you can go check that out.**

 **Crystal and Sun of Justice, I'll take both of your OCs into consideration.**

 **I'll talk more at the end of the chapter, But for now,**

 **Enjoy the story!**

… **..**

Skip's POV

I never expected this… And by this, I mean the whole original team leaving something behind for us.

Let me start at the beginning, My name's Skip, I'm the Aviation Pup of the PAW Patrol….Why do I feel like this has already been said today?

Well, I might as well forget the introduction since I'm closing in on my target… Gee, I sound like someone from the Air Force.

I just looked at my monitor and I should be right above my landing point. I land my copter and hop out. I'm literally in the middle of nowhere right now.

I'm in some valley outside of Adventure Bay, I have no clue why Skye would choose here for whatever she planned. I use my visors search mode thing to scan the area around me.

I see some weird thing not too far from my position and I zoom in on it. It looks like some sort of container, Maybe the one I'm looking for?

I run over to it and open it, It has a key in it, Weird…, It also has a piece of paper in it with coordinates on it…. Yet again, I feel like this has already happened today…

I walk back to my copter and put the code in, And I pinpoint the location. I guess I should head over. As I'm taking off, I see why Skye would have came out here. There's a few rabbit burrows out here, And everyone knew she had a soft spot for them.

I turn my attention back to my flying and head off towards Adventure Bay.

…..

You know… I could have sworn I just saw something flying really fast out of the corner of my eye, Probably just a bird flying behind me…

I'm flying over town and I have to admit, You have a really good view from up here. The only way you can really get this kind of view is by hang gliding from Jake's Mountain.

I've been flying over town for a few minutes, Looking for the spot that I pinpointed.

I circle the town for the seventh time and finally see where I need to go, It looks like I'm heading to the old juice place that's been closed for a couple years. I don't know why Skye would pick here, Maybe she came here often?

I land my copter and walk towards the abandoned building. I start looking for anything that looks interesting. "It doesn't look like anything is really important, Maybe I should check the building?"

I walk over to the door that leads into the building, But it's locked. I remember the key, And I try to put it in the lock. For whatever crazy reason, The key actually fit!

I open the door and peer in. The place looked like it hadn't been touched in years. (Well, Considering it _hasn't_ been touched in years, That makes sense)

I step inside and take a better look, It doesn't look much different from the outside, Trash littered everywhere, Dusty, And just completely forgotten. I walk towards the window looking outside and look at the countertop.

I found the box up there, Covered in old newspapers. I checked the date on them, "Geez, 2016? That was a decade ago!" I then walk over to the box and open it. There's a small note in it, Along with the USB!

I look at the note, It's signed by Skye. Seriously! Why do I feel like this has already been done!?

Anyway, Here's what the note says,

Hi! Look's like you found the box!

I don't know what happened to this place after I left, But when I was a PAW Patrol member, I was really good friends with the owner.

I used to come down here alot and chat with her when she was taking a break. I'd even bring Everest with me so we could chat with her.

Anyway, I didn't really have anything to say, I just wanted to write something like Marshall did. (Is that why I felt like this has already happened?)

Well, I gotta go, Seeya!

Signed, Skye.

I stop reading the note, And grab the drive. As I walk out the door, I lock it behind me and put the key in my copters storage compartment. Maybe I'll come back sometime.

I hop into my rig and take off. I guess I should head back to the Lookout, But I think I might take a flight over to town and then head back. I saw Ryder when I was almost here, So I guess I'll go catch up with him.

…

Crystal's POV

As I'm heading up the mountain, I'm thinking on what the thing Everest left behind would be.

I bet Rocky would've done something techy. And Chase, either something extremely cool, Or the ID papers of every criminal Adventure Bay has ever known. But what would Everest leave? The snowboard she used to win that national pup snowboard competition? Or maybe the recipe for her liver tea? I honestly have no clue whatsoever.

My location is actually up into the mountains, Which doesn't surprise me. It looks like I'm heading towards where Jake has his resort. I am a little confused, But Everest did live with him so maybe that has something to do with it.

I pull up to the side of the main cabin and hop out. I'm walking to the front of the cabin when I saw Jake come out, He spotted me and walked over.

"Hey Crystal, How's it going?" He greeted

"Hey Jake! I'm doing pretty good." I answer.

"So, What brings you up here?" Jake asked.

"Well, Did Everest ever mention anything about leaving something for the future PAW Patrol generation?"

"I think she did at one point, When I asked her what she had planned on doing with the pups one weekend. Why?"

"Well, I'm looking for whatever she left. I have a location around here that I'm looking for."

Well, Good luck finding something _she_ hid, That pup could keep secrets better than anyone else I've met! I still remember that party she threw, It took me a few minutes to calm my heart down!" We both laughed at this.

"Well, I need to go fix a furnace in one of the cabins. Good Luck!" He told me, Starting to head towards the other cabins.

"Seeya!" I walk back to my rig and take another look at where I need to head to. "Looks like I'm heading to where she lived with Jake." I look up to see which direction I should head in.

Jake's cabin is higher up on the mountain, So I start my rig, Put my toboggan on, And head higher up on the mountain.

…..

I reach Jake's place and I get out of my rig. I don't see anything that would be really helpful to me… Maybe I should check my coordinates again.

I check my rig's display of my position, And then I notice something. The coordinates are pinpointed behind the cabin!

I run back to the cabin and sure enough, Behind the cabin in a well hidden spot, There was a small trapdoor with the name Everest on it. "I wonder who made this…" I joke to myself.

I open the door and see that it leads into a underground tunnel. I cautiously walk into it, And follow it for about ten minutes. When I came to a stop in front of another door, I opened it into a small room.

I found a light switch and flip it on. Despite its size, This place actually looked really cool. It had a few books stacked up in a corner, Some thick blankets folded up, Even a beanbag chair!

I see a small piece of paper on top of the beanbag, And pick it up. It has writing on it, So I start reading.

Hey!

First of all, Don't tell anyone about this place unless I say so! Deal?

Second, I used to come down here for some quiet time. Kinda like Marshall and his secret spot. (Huh? Maybe Rose went there…)

And third, The box with the USB is under the beanbag. Have fun with it,

Signed, E

I take another look around the room when I finished the note. It does seem like a nice place to relax.

I flip the light switch off and close both doors as I walk out. I head back to my rig and head back down the mountain. As I'm driving, I remember the note said Marshall had a quiet spot. I call Rose on my PupTag.

"Hey Crystal! What's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you so happened to have gone to a secret spot of Marshall's?"

"Actually, I did! And you're so gonna want to hear what I found!"

"Alright, Spill" I laughed at her over-enthusiastic voice, As I head back to town.

…..

 **And…. Done**

 **I think I've been doing too many written notes Lol.**

 **Anyway, A couple things I wanted to say.**

 **First of all, I may have put a hint as to what one of my secret projects is in this chapter.**

 **Second, No one said their favorite Season 2 Marshall crash? Man…**

 **Well mine is definitely the one in Pups Save a Wedding. Dat joke…**

 **Third, I don't know if it's just me, But I really want the site to do a FictionCon, Like MineCon and ComicCon.**

 **It would be really cool to go and meet some of the best authors on this site!**

 **Fourth, I'm sorry for the long wait, I got the stomach bug and couldn't work on this too much.**

 **Fifth, I'm going to change a few things in my previous chapters to make them line up better, But not anything important to the chapter's plot line.**

 **And finally, It** _ **was**_ **me that commented on HavocHound's PAW Patrol Shorts story. My account logged out for some reason and I didn't notice until I posted the review.**

 **If you go see what he said in the third chapter, Go see what I had to say about it. I think some of you may agree with my theory.**

 **Well, That's the end of this rant. I'll see you guys later!**

 **TechWolf out!**


	8. Christmas with the PAW Patrol

**Hey Guys! Merry Christmas!**

 **I'm celebrating by wearing a Santa hat while writing this! No….Seriously…**

 **Anyway, I'm not going to be able to keep my deadline for Ten Years Forward, Ten Years Back. :(**

 **I just don't have enough time due to me setting up a few different things for my secret projects. Sorry…**

 **But I'm making it up by doing a special Christmas chapter! And a surprise at the end!**

 **On to the reviews! (I'll answer Ten Years related ones next chapter)**

 **Guest, Was she in that episode? I'm pretty sure Marshall crashed into Rocky in the wagon…Idk…**

 **PYROLYFE (Guest), Sorry to hear that, I am glad this helps him out though.**

 **To the chapter!**

… **.**

"So… We're not gonna start singing randomly, Right?" Rocky asked, While helping Chase put up decorations in the Lookout's lounge.

"I don't think so.." Chase replied, Who was struggling to hang a wreath on the wall. He finally managed to put it on the nail. "Yes!"

He turned around on the ladder, Looking relived. Just as he did, The wreath fell off the nail and onto his head, Causing him to fall off the ladder. He bounced off of a beanbag chair onto the floor. "Dang it…"

Rocky laughed and helped him up. "You should leave falling off of stuff to Marshall."

"Hey! I heard that!" Marshall said, Who had just walked in with a box of decorations.

"It's true! You're the best at surviving stuff like that!" Chase laughed.

"You do have a point," Marshall said."Anyway, I found the last box of decorations!"

"Great, Help me with this Rocky." Chase said while pulling a long piece of tinsel out of the box.

"Sure thing Chase!" They pulled it out and started hanging it.

"Hey Marshall, Tell us where we need to move it."

"Ok," Marshall replied. "Right a little….Left….Higher….A little more to the left…Right there!"

"That's one down…" Chase looked around the large room. "Lots more to go…"

 **(Spongebob Narrator Voice)** Three Hours Later

"…Annd done!" Marshall exclaimed. "Finally!"

"It's about time!" Rocky said. "I think Chase needs a break…" They looked over at said pup, who's legs had given up on him.

"Hey…" Marshall said, Looking around. "Where's Zuma and Rubble?"

"Now that you mention it…" Rocky said. "I haven't seen them in a few hours."

'You don't think they went with the girls do you?" Chase, Who finally had the strength to walk, asked.

"I don't think they have the guts to do that. Remember last year?"

"Don't mention that… I couldn't move for a week…" Marshall said.

"Anyway, Getting back on topic. Where did Zuma and Rubble go?" Chase said.

"We're done decorating, Should we go look for them?" Marshall asked.

"I have a better idea!" Chase said. "My drone!"

"What is it with you and that drone Chase?" Rocky said.

"Hey, It's not everyday you get really cool spy gear!"

"Fine, We'll use the drone…"

"Yay!" Chase ran out to his pup house to get his drone.

"He needs to socialize more…" Rocky said.

"Yep…" Marshall replied.

Chase came running through the doors with his drone and his mobile controls. "I got it!"

He set it up for launch and activated it. "Now let's see where they are…"

The drone flew outside and around the Lookout.

"I don't see them.." Chase said, Watching the screen. "Do you think they're in the control room?"

"Maybe," Marshall replied. "That's the only place here that we haven't checked…"

Chase flew the drone up to the top level of the Lookout and focused the camera inside.

"Uhh… Is that Ryder?" Rocky asked.

On the screen was Ryder playing Pup Pup Boogie, Pulling some difficult moves with ease.

The three stared at the screen in shock. "We probably shouldn't say anything about this to anyone…" Rocky said, Slowly turning his head away from the screen.

"Agreed." The two others said. Chase flew his drone away and towards the town.

"I'm gonna check around town to see if the drone can spot them…" He told them.

"Sounds like a plan." Marshall said.

"You guys realize that we're being extremely lazy by using the drone instead of looking ourselves right?" Rocky asked them.

The other two looked at him and answered in unison. "Yeah, Why?"

"Just asking…" Rocky replied, And they turned their attention back to the drone.

A few minutes later, Marshall broke the silence. "Hey look! There's the girls!"

Chase zoomed in on Skye, Everest, And Katie walking out from a store.

"Hey guys," Chase said to the other two. "Check this out." He pressed a button on the screen, Which enabled the microphone in the drone, Letting them hear the girls talking.

 _"Did you guys see that new polish?"_ Skye said.

 _"Yeah! It would go really good with that scarf you bought!"_ Katie replied. _"What do you think Everest?"_

 _"I don't know… I don't really do fashion. All I need is a toboggan and I'm happy! "_ Everest told them.

"Do you guys wanna see what they got for us?" Chase asked Rocky and Marshall.

"No Way!" Rocky said. "That ruins the surprise! Are you crazy!?"

"No, Actually crazy would be a combination of Marshall and Everest…" Chase replied.

"Hey!" Marshall said, Giving the pouty face.

"Besides, They would most likely see the drone and know what you're up to." Rocky told Chase.

"Yeah, You're right. Let's keep looking for Rubble and Zuma." Chase directed the drone away the female trio, And to Porter's Restaurant.

"Figures they'd be here." Chase said. And sure enough, Zuma and Rubble were just leaving.

"I'll call them." Marshall said, Activating his pup tag. Rocky and Chase watched the screen as Zuma's tag lit up.

 _"Hey Mawshall, What's up?"_ Zuma said.

"I thought you guys were gonna help us with the decorating?" Marshall said.

 _"Aww man! I knew we fowgot something!" Zuma said before face pawing._

"It doesn't matter, We're done now." Marshall said.

 _"Sowwy about that dude, We'we on ouw way back now."_

"It's ok. By the way, Are you bringing something from Porter's?" Marshall asked.

 _"How did you know we we're at Powter's?"_

"Look up." Marshall replied.

Zuma looked up and saw the drone. _"Hey Wubble, Look!"_ Rubble looked where Zuma was and spotted the drone. _"Hey, Is that Chase's drone? Hi Chase!"_

"Alright, See you guys back at the Lookout!" Marshall said.

 _"Seeya dudes!"_ Zuma answered before cutting the transmission.

Chase flew the drone back to the Lookout and landed it. "I'm gonna go put this back in my pup house, Be right back!" Chase said before running out to get the drone.

"So… What now?" Marshall asked.

"There's only one solution to that.." Rocky said.

"Build a giant robot?" Asked Chase, walking back in.

"No, I was going to say watch YouTube." Rocky answered.

"Oh, Yeah!" Chase said.

They plopped down on the beanbag chairs and pulled YouTube up.

"So, What do you guys want to watch?" Marshall asked.

"I think we can all agree on this one. On three!" Chase said. "One…Two…Three!"

"DanTDM!" "Thinknoodles!" "Stampy!"

"Uh-oh…"

Fine, Rock, Paper, Scissors. Winner decides"

Five Hours Later

All the pups, Ryder, And Katie were in the Lookout lounge. Getting ready to open presents.

"Ok pups, You guys ready?" Ryder asked. "Yeah!" They answered.

"Good! Now who's first?" All seven pups started to say "Me!" repeatedly.

"Hmm… How about Everest!" Said pup jumped up. "Yay!"

She read the tag on her package. "From: Marshall!" She tore the wrapping paper off and gasped. Marshall had given her a handmade toboggan with her name and symbol on it.

"Oh my Gosh! Thank you so much Marshall!" She beamed. "No problem Everest!" He answered. She tackled and hugged him.

"Ok, how about Zuma next?" Ryder said. "Awesome!" He found his gift. "Fwom: Wocky." He opened it and pulled out a small machine. "What's this Wocky?"

"Push that button and find out!" Rocky answered. Zuma pushed the small button on the side and two small turbines extended from it. "Woah dude, That's pwetty cool! What's it fow?

"It will attach to your surfboard, Giving it extra speed on the water!" Zuma pressed the button again and the turbines retracted into the machine. "Thanks dude!"

"Hey Rubble, You wanna go next?" Rubble nodded. "Sure Ryder!" He found a card under the tree and read the tag. "To: Rubble, From: Zuma. I wonder what it is." He opened it and found a gift card for a skateboard shop in town.

"Wow! Thanks Zuma!" Zuma smiled. "No pwoblem dude!"

"Skye, You're next." Ryder said.

"Yay!" She noticed that there were two things under the tree with her name on it. She read the tag on the first one. "To Skye, From: Everest." She opened it and took out a couple different bottles of perfume. "Thanks Everest!"

Her friend smiled and said, "I knew you would like something like that."

Skye turned her attention to the other gift. "To: Skye, From: Chase." She opened it and gasped. Inside was a small, beautiful, picture frame with a photo of her and Chase hanging out a few months ago.

"Chase…I don't know what to say…Thank you so much!" Then, Being like Everest, She tackled and hugged him.

"Ok, Rocky's next." Ryder said, Realizing he was saying the same thing pretty much every time.

Rocky found a small box with his name on it. "To Rocky, From: Ryder." He opened it and pulled out a small microchip. "What's this for Ryder?" Ryder answered, "You can install it into your inventing computer and access a lot of new tech to work with!" Rocky smiled excitedly. "Thanks Ryder!"

"No problem. You want to go next Chase?"

"Sure Ryder." Chase got his gift from the tree. "To: Chase, From: Marshall. Thanks Marsh! Now let's see what's in here…OhmyGosh! Thank you so much Marsh!"

Chase pulled out a copy of Journal 3, Smiling like a young puppy. "I've been wanting this ever since it came out!"

:You're welcome Chase! And the last one's for me, Right Ryder?"

"Right Marshall, Go ahead!"

Marshall grabbed the last box from under the tree. "To: Marshall, From: Chase." He tore the wrapping paper open and looked into the box. He took out a mini-drone and controller. "I know how much you like to fly mine, So i got you your own!" Marshall was really excited. "Thanks Chase!"

"Oh, There's one more gift Ryder!" Rocky said. The pups realized what Rocky meant and ran into another part of the Lookout.

"I wonder what they're up to…" Katie said. "I have no idea." Ryder told her.

The pups came back with Chase, Marshall, Rocky, And Rubble holding a large gift. "We have something for both of you!" Zuma said. Ryder and Katie both walked over to them and took the wrapping paper off. What was underneath was a large picture of the entire team and Katie standing in front of the Lookout.

"Thanks pups!" Ryder and Katie said in unison and then laughed.

They cleaned the wrapping paper up and the pups started messing with their new stuff.

"Hey Rocky!"

"Yeah Marshall?"

"Think you can modify my drone to go faster than Chase's?"

… **.**

 **And there you have it folks!**

 **Just some funny stuff that popped into my head.**

 **I'm pretty sure I know what you guys are waiting for, So I'll get straight to it!**

 **My surprise for you guys is that I'm announcing one of my two secret projects!**

 **And the title is.…. (Drumroll please)… Proto-Dog-12!**

 **It's not the one that has something to do with Ten Years, But I'm hoping you guys will like it!**

 **I'll post the first chapter sometime in January 2017. Be ready!**

 **That's all I have to say,**

 **Don't forget to PM me about any chapter ideas you have, Or just anything in general.**

 **Now go drink some hot chocolate!**

 **TechWolf out!**


	9. Ten Years Forward,Ten Years Back Part 5

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry about the super long wait! I've been extremely busy!**

 **So, You guys remember me announcing my upcoming story Proto-Dog-12 right?**

 **I'm teaming up with Baconator65000YT for it!**

 **We've been planning it out together and it's going great!**

 **So keep an eye out for announcements from us!**

 **With that out of the way, On with the reviews!**

 **PBJNachos, Next Chapter!**

 **Rachel (Guest), Lol, You bet! I even got a Dipper hat for Christmas and I own the Journal!**

 **Crystal (Guest) You too!**

 **brian bollaci (Guest), Right now!**

 **Guest, TheGamingLemon? What about him?**

 **A few things I'm wondering about:**

 **I think i've heard it from one episode but, When is it confirmed that Marshall is "allergic" to bad smells?**

 **Is Nick actually turning PAW Patrol educational? I've heard Zuma talk about stuff that Diego covered like, Years ago…**

 **As much as I love the Air Pup equipment, Nick is milking it… There's been what, 9 or 10 episodes with it?**

 **One more thing, Why give Rocky a boat when he hates water? And why make him love water when he's a Mer-pup?**

 **Ok, To the story! (Indiana Jones Theme plays)**

… **.**

Bolt's POV **(I didn't have a really good plot line with Bolt, So it won't be as good… Don't say I didn't tell you)**

I'm super excited to find whatever Rubble left behind! He was my hero when I was a little pup! And now, I'm in his place on the PAW Patrol! Ok, I'm getting really excited here… The name's Bolt, I'm the construction pup of the team. As you could probably tell, I get excited easily.

I'm currently searching for something that the team's old construction pup, Rubble, left behind. I have no idea what I'm looking for though. All I have is a location on my rigs GPS…. Hey… That sounds like a song!

It would probably go like this, (Insert country music here)

 _All I got is a location on my GPS, Driving my rig down the street._

 _Looking for something that my, Hero left for meee!_ **(Lol, I had to do that.)**

Anyway, I did see the rest of the team head out of town. But, Judging from my screen, It looks like I'm staying close to the area we split up from.

The location on my GPS screen is near where the old pup park is. That place has been abandoned for years, A lot of places, Like the pup park, The old juice bar, And even the old sports field, Have been abandoned over the past years. Some of them even torn down and other stuff being built in their place. Adventure Bay has been growing over time, It definitely isn't a tiny waterside town anymore.

Some businesses from a couple cities have opened up down here. And more people have been moving here too. At least I have something to help around with when I'm not on missions.

Adventure Bay is basically a city now. There are a ton more buildings, There's a cargo ship port, And the town even got a larger train station!

That does mean that there are normally more rescues to do though, But we can handle it! As Rubble would say, "We're the PAW Patrol! We can take anything that's thrown our way!"

The entire team definitely believes in those words, We've had a couple of really hard missions where it almost seemed impossible, But we pulled through…. Wow… I sound like I'm giving a inspirational speech…

I just looked at my screen, And I'm pretty much where I need to be. Turns out, My location actually was the old pup park. I hop out of my dozer, And walk into the park.

It looks like this place hasn't been touched in years. The grass is way too high, The pavement is cracked, And the old playground is half destroyed. "I hope the town revives this place one day…"

I walk over to the broke playground equipment and start looking there. I assume I'm looking for another box, Like the others. I am being cautious though, The structure doesn't look very stable, It could collapse at any moment.

About ten minutes later, I finally found it. It was hidden within all the overgrowth, And that made it kinda hard to see **.** I pulled it out and opened it.

It had a extremely old pup treat inside and a small note. I pick the note up and read it.

Hey!

I didn't really know what to do with my USB, So I just made a small note to help you find it. Nothing super long or hard!

Before I joined the PAW Patrol, I was a stray. I didn't have anywhere to go…

I made a few friends and we worked together to survive

Soon, I started to see fewer and fewer of them. I found out that they had been adopted and taken to a new home.

While I was excited that they were going to be happy, I was a little upset that I had no family.

I often came here to think about what a family would be like. I eventually became the only one of my friends who didn't have one.

Then by fate, I was walking on a cliffside one day and saw a soccer ball land in a tree. And the rest is history!

Anyway, The USB is in the play equipment. You just have to look harder.

Signed, Rubble.

I look towards the playground. "But I already looked everywhere.."

I walk over towards the old metal structures and looked closer, Then I gasp. "Wow… How did I not see that?"

One of the support poles on the tube set had a small hatch on it. I run over and pull on the handle.

Even though it was rusted, I managed to pull the hatch open and saw the box inside.

I open the box and saw the USB. "Got it!"

Just as I got the drive out, The entire structure started to shake. "Uh-oh…"

Pieces of the equipment started to fall next to me and I made a run for it.

Dodging metal and plastic, I ran out from under the playground just as it collapsed. "Whew, That was a close one…"

I then walk out of the park and hop in my rig and head back towards the Lookout.

….

Sandy's POV **(Ok…Bolt's was pretty short and lame, At least I was able to give a better description of what Adventure Bay looks like now!)**

I love being out on the water… It's really calming and exciting at the same time.

It really depends on if the water's calm or rough. If it's calm, It can be relaxing and soothing. But if it's not as calm, It can be exciting with the huge waves just waiting to be surfed…

I left Ryder and the others about ten minutes ago, Which gave me enough time to get down to the water, And head out into the middle of the bay

I check my GPS to see where I'm heading again. "Huh, Seal Island?" Why would Zuma hide whatever he has out there?

Captain Turbot still lives on the island, Maybe he would know… I'm not too far from there… Probably ten minutes…

Ten Minutes Later

I pull up to the dock on Seal Island and climb out of my hovercraft. The captain saw me and greeted me.

"Hey Sandy, What brings you to my island?"

"Hi Captain Turbot, I was just wondering if you remember Zuma ever came out here to hide something for the future Patrol?"

"Hmm…" He looked deep in thought, Trying to remember something. "Zuma did come here quite often, He may have mentioned something about that."

He looked over to his lighthouse. "He went up to the lighthouse a lot… Maybe what you're looking for is there! Feel free to look around!"

"Thanks Captain!" I told him before heading up to the top of the hill.

Man, The salty air smells amazing! Kinda makes me hungry… Sorry, Got distracted.

The lighthouse door's unlocked, So i walk inside and look up. It isn't too far, So I start climbing the stairs.

Captain Turbot has really kept this place in good order, Especially since this place is extremely old…

I'm pretty sure this lighthouse was built back around when Adventure Bay was first founded…. So we're talking a few centuries ago…

"Phew… Finally at the top!" I say while trying to get air back in my lungs. "Now, To find that box…"

I start searching around for anything useful, Then I look over to the bookcase sitting across the room. "Looks like that's the only place left…"

I walk over to it and start reading the titles on the book spines. "How to make Squid Jerky… The Mysteries of the Deep… Photo Album?"

I pull the album out and open it. The first few pages were just shots of marine life, But as I flipped through the book, The pictures were starting to change.

There were pictures of Mayor Goodway and her chicken, Some of Porter's Restaurant, Even some of the Lookout in it's earlier days.

It looks like a record of various events that happened throughout the years. I noticed there were captions under a lot of the photos, So i read them aloud.

"PAW Patrol first founded." The photo was of Chase, Marshall, And Skye with Ryder standing in front of the Lookout.

Another one had the Patrol in it too. It was the day they first brought Everest to Adventure Bay…. Wow, A lot of these photos have the team in them…

Like the big race they had, The time they met aliens, Even some of them messing around…

I flip to end of the photos and look at the final one. "PAW Patrol's first group of pups resign from the team…"

The photo had the entire team at a party. There was a banner in the background with "Thank You" on it. Rocky and Zuma were goofing off, Marshall, Chase, And Rubble were talking, And the girls were chatting with Katie…It looked like a great way to end their duties.

I wonder if it's gonna be something like that when we resign… Who knows?

I flip a few pages back and find a section with pages of a specific member in them. "There's Chase… And Marshall… Ryder… Skye…Rocky… Hey, Here's Zuma!

Stopping on the water pup's page, There's a lot of him out on the water… A couple of him and Rocky… And… A map?

I pull the small map out and unfold it. It's a map of Adventure Bay… With some writing on it… "Pg. 43?"

Turning to that page and revealed another map, But this time it's of Seal Island. There's a circled spot on it. "Hmm… Maybe this is a clue to where the box is!"

I take the map out of the album and run back down the lighthouse… Heh, It's so much easier to go down than up.

Once I get back to ground level, I take another look at the map and walk towards the other side of the island.

I'm pretty sure this part of the island isn't visited much… Even the Captain doesn't really come here…

It's mostly a small rock cliff on the side of the hill the lighthouse is on, A small sand area going into the ocean, And a trapdoor in the ground….

Wait, A trapdoor in the ground!? I run over to it and examine it. There's a small drawing on it, But i can't make out what it is…

I yank on the doors and slowly manage to get them open. Once there was enough room, I crawl in and start to walk down the dirt tunnel in there.

I activate the light in my helmet and illuminate a steel door about twenty yards ahead of me. I run over to it and check to see if it's unlocked.

For whatever reason, The door actually was unlocked. I pushed it open and cautiously walked in.

There's a small room hidden behind the door. "Looks like this place hasn't been touched in years…"

There wasn't really much in it though… Just a small card table with a cardboard box on it…

I walk over to it and peer inside. There was the USB in it! "YES! I got it!"

I looked to see if there was anything else, And i pulled a portable tape recorder out. I rewinded it and pressed play.

"Ok, So whoevew is listening to this, I'm guessing youw the watew pup…"

"I'm Zuma, And wight now I'm weally hoping Wocky doesn't get mad that I'm using his wecoredew…"

"Anyway, I just wanted to wecowd this since evewyone else is doing something… I weally don't know..."

"So, I guess I should go befowe Wocky finds me… Latew dude!"

The recording ended and I took another look around the room.. Maybe I'll come back and make it a hideout…

Once I get back out, I make sure the doors are shut and walk back to my hovercraft.

I waved to the Captain as I headed away from the island. Looking back towards Adventure Bay, I can just barely see some of the others heading back to the Lookout. Hopefully they all have their USBs and we can finally solve this mystery…

Seven Minutes Later in the Lookout. (No POV)

"Alright pups!" Ryder addressed them. "We have all of the USBs, Lets figure this out!" The pups cheered and started fantasizing in their heads on what the USBs could possibly unlock.

"Ok, The Lookout was supposed to detect them, So I'm guessing the boxes are blocking signal…" Ryder said. "Let's take them out and see what happens…"

The pups, one by one, Took their drives out. They were all startled when they heard a voice and the Lookout Mainframe screen turned on.

 _"Primary USB Drives detected. Activating USB program 73810…"_

… _._

 **Omg, It took forever to plot this one… Sorry for the loooooong wait… Don't hate me…**

 **Anyway, I'm aiming to get Proto-Dog out around the 26 of January, So look forward to that...**

 **Also, I'm running short on ideas for Random due to focusing on Proto-Dog, So ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

 **So, Hopefully for not as long this time, I'lll see you guys later,**

 **TechWolf out.**


	10. Ten Years Forward,Ten Years Back Part 6

**Ok, Here's the last part of Ten Years! Yay!**

 **It's been awhile since I've updated this, Huh?**

 **I'll start doing regular chapters again after this is uploaded…**

 **Review time!**

 **Guest, Maybe… We'll see…**

 **I like chicken (Guest), Right….**

 **Quick question, If you look my name up on Google, You'll see a link to a Deviantart pic titled TechWolf2.0… That's not of me, Right?**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

…

 _"Primary USB Drives detected. Activating USB program 73810…"_

The pups watched in awe as the Lookout Mainframe screen changed off of the PAW Patrol logo onto a different screen showing tons of binary codes.

"Uh, Ryder? What's going on?" Bolt asked. "It's never done that before…"

 _"Now engaging program 73810, Please standby…"_ A slot opened on the console and a small device came out. _"Please insert USBs…"_

The pups put their drives into the USB ports on the device. Once they were all in place, It slid back into the console and the slot shut. _"USBs accepted, Standby…"_

The screen went black, Making Ryder and the pups confused.

Then, A logo that had a similar shape to the PAW Patrol's logo appeared. It looked like the head of a dog. This made the team even more confused.

Just as Skip was about to question it, A voice started to speak, Causing them to jump.

"Well… Looks like you finally figured it out…"

"What?" Ryder asked. "Who are you?"

The screen changed to show the silhouette of a large dog. "I'm afraid I cannot share that information with you right now. But do not worry, I'm sure we will meet at some point in the future."

"Why not?" Scamp asked.

"Let's just say… It's _top secret_ ," The silhouette replied.

"So, Why are you talking to us?" Max asked.

"Well, your old team left behind USB drives, Correct?" A few pups nodded.

"And you put the drives in and I showed up, Right?" Once again, The pups nodded.

"Well, The only reason you're talking to me is because I was asked to inform you of something…"

"Inform us of what? Rose asked. Her head was slightly tilted.

"I can't say to much or it would ruin the entire thing. Just be expecting a visit in a few hours…"

"A visit? From who?"

"I can't tell. Now, If you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere." The silhouette said. "And I do hope we meet soon."

With that, The screen went black, Then changed back to the team's logo.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say… Whaaaat?" Sandy said.

The others laughed, But they agreed with her. They were extremely confused.

"What do you think he means by a visit?" Rose asked.

"Maybe someone's coming to award us for best dog rescue team in Adventure Bay!" Crystal exclaimed.

"We're the _only_ dog rescue team in Adventure Bay…" Max replied.

"But, Doesn't that make us the best?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, But it also means we're the worst too." Bolt pointed out.

"You have a point." Crystal said.

"Well, Whoever it is, They should be here in a few hours." Ryder said. "You pups go relax. You've been rushing across town all day."

They nodded and headed dow the elevator. Ryder turned around and walked back to the console. His PupPad started ringing, So he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ryder…" It was Mayor Goodway. She had a confused look on her face.

'What can I do for you, Mayor? Ryder asked.

"Well, I was actually wondering about something." She said. "I saw the pups heading all over town, Busy day?"

"You could say that…" Ryder started to tell her about the days events.

Meanwhile, In The Lounge…

"So, Who do you guys think is gonna visit?" Skip asked.

"Maybe…. Our parents!" Sandy said.

"I don't think so, Sandy…" Rose said. "You know Max doesn't have parents…" She nodded her head over to said pup, Who had a sad look.

"Oops… Sorry, Max…" She apologized.

"It's fine…" He replied.

"Any…Non-sad ideas?" Rose asked.

"None that involve food anyway…." Bolt said.

"Well, What're we supposed to do then?" Scamp asked.

"Well, We could talk about what each of us did to get our drives…?" Max suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Crystal said. "I'll start!"

She began to start talking about her trip up into the mountains…

3 1/2 Hours Later

"…And then, I needed to remember the rig ID's and put them in the right code… I'm pretty sure I was being educated…" Max said.

"Sure sounds like it to me." Skip said.

"Well, I need some fresh air. You guys comin'?" Scamp asked.

The rest stood up and followed him out. Sandy inhaled as soon as they got out.

"Ahh… Fresh air!" She exclaimed.

"I hear ya there!" Bolt said. The group walked over to the big tree behind the Lookout.

"So… When do you guys think the "visitors" will get here?" Crystal asked.

"Hopefully soon…" Max replied.

"Who's up for a round of volleyball?" Scamp suggested to the group.

"I'm in!" "Sure!" "Why not?" They agreed.

"I think the ball's over by the main entrance, I'll go get it!" Rose said, Running towards the mentioned area.

She started looking for the ball. Eventually finding it, She was about to run back when her ears picked up a strange sound. It sounded like a low rumbling.

"What's that?" She turned her head towards where the sound was emitting. She gasped when she saw what it was.

"Guys!?" She barked. "You should get over here!"

The rest ran over to her with worried looks. "What's wrong Rose?" Max asked. He then turned his head to where she was looking. The rest did so, And gasped at what they saw.

A large black vehicle that kinda looked like an upgraded version of the PAW Patroller was driving up the road towards the Lookout.

"I'm guessing that's our visit?" Scamp asked.

Ryder came out of the Lookout. "Hey pups… What's that coming up the drive?"

"I'm thinking it's the visit the guy said to expect…" Skip told him.

They watched as the vehicle pulled up to the front of the Lookout. The side opened up, Revealing a dark silhouette. The figure then spoke…

"Hello, Ryder…"

…

 **Ahahahaa! Cliffhanger!**

 **There's not going to be another part to Ten Years, But there will be a sequel!**

 **I can finally move on to other things…**

 **Quick thing… The reason this is kinda short is because the first version I did was too much like my Christmas chapter…**

 **I didn't want a big repeat, Plus this fits in with the planned sequel…**

 **On a darker note… I'm going to start moderating guest reviews…**

 **I've had too much hate over on Proto-Dog-12 and I want the reviews to stay friendly…**

 **Don't worry you guys who are guests, I'm only doing ones that have hate in them!**

 **I really didn't want to do this, But I have no choice…**

 **Anyway, Make sure to check out mine and Bacon's Tumblr's for updates! (I still don't have a clue what his account name is, Ill have to ask him…)**

 **Well, Until I'm stuffed into a suit for not checking on Foxy,**

 **TechWolf out!**


	11. Outbreak Part 1

**Finally back to Random!**

 **Bacon's been working on Proto, So I've finally had time to get around to this!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, Life has been extremely chaotic over the past month or so… But with summer right around the corner, I should have a little more time to work with.**

 **Anyway, Fanfiction's email system has been kinda weird lately, But I think they fixed it. So if you haven't already, Go catch up on Proto!**

 **To the story!**

… **..**

Once again, Another normal day at the Lookout… Nothing bad will happen…Right?

 _11:30 AM, Lookout Lounge_

"…And then, Apollo saved the day by picking the train up and throwing it at the bad guy! I hope he had medical insurance…" A very excited Bulldog explained.

"Rubble, You seriously need to do something besides watch that show… The reboot just isn't as good…" Skye stated.

"It's my favorite show!" Rubble defended.

"I still don't get why you won't watch Gravity Falls or something…" Skye said.

"I prefer watching humorous violence…" Rubble said back.

"Right… Anyway, When do you think they'll be back?" Skye asked, Referring to the three pups that had gone into the woods to look for some sort of plant.

"I'm not sure…" Rubble replied. "To be honest, I wasn't even sure what Everest was talking about when she was rambling about that plant they're looking for…"

"I think it was some sort of flower?" Skye said. "I was distracted by how cute Chase i-….A bird! I was distracted by a bird!"

"Sure…" The bulldog replied with a smirk. They both turned their heads at the sound of the doors opening.

"We're back!" Marshall exclaimed, While helping Chase pull a wagon in.

"I'm guessing that's the flower you were looking for?" Rubble asked.

"Yep!" Everest said, Walking in behind the boys. "They were actually growing near Farmer Al's place…"

"Hey, Everest!" Marshall called out. "Think we should get Ryder to do an analysis on these?"

"Sure thing, Marshall!" She responded. She ran over to the the boys and helped them get the wagon into the elevator.

"Seeya, Guys!" Marshall called out before the elevator doors closed and they ascended to the top level of the tower.

…

Meanwhile, In the Lookout control room,Ryder was on his PupPad playing Minecraft PE.

"…just place that there and… Stupid Creeper!" Ryder yelled at the AI program in the game.

 _Ding!_ Ryder stopped raging and looked over to the elevator where the trio was pushing the wagon out.

"Hey pups! Did you find the flower you were looking for?" The boy asked, While walking over to them. He was still a little ticked at the creeper, So he thought something to take his mind off of it would help.

"Sure did!" Everest replied. "It was actually out near Al's farm!"

"Nice." Ryder said. "I'm guessing you want to do some tests to see if it matches anything in the database?"

"Yeah!" Everest said. The entire reason the pup was excited about the plant was because she had heard about a special flower that grew out in the forest outside of Adventure Bay. She, Of course, wanted to go find the strange plant, So she asked Marshall and Chase to come help her (The former for certain reasons). They both agreed and set off with her towards the forest. The Husky was really excited to see just what this plant actually was.

 _2;45 PM Lookout Control Room_

"So, Now that it's ground up, We should be able detect the substances inside…" Marshall said. The trio of pups were gathered around a table with a pile of ground up flower in the center. Ryder was on the other side of the room looking for a plant that matched the flower.

"I'm just ready to find out what it is…" Everest said. The other two nodded their heads and started examining the ground up flower again.

"Uhoh… I'm gonna…Gonna… Ahchoo!" Chase suddenly sneezed and sent the flower dust everywhere. Marshall and Everest jumped back, Being startled by the sudden loud noise.

"Oops, Sorry…" Chase apologized.

"It's fine, Chase. We should have probably been wearing masks anyway." Everest said.

"Thanks Ever-" Chase stopped mid-sentence and grimaced.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Marshall asked, Worried for his friend.

"My stomach feels a little weird. I'm probably just really hungry. What say we break for lunch?" Chase suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" The other two said in unison. They laughed and walked back over to the elevator to head back down.

Over where Ryder was, He was close to figuring out what type flower the pups had brought back was. "Let's see, Six petals… Violet color… Yellow pistils and stamens… Oh no…" Ryder realized what flower was sitting across the room from him, And it wasn't good.

He realized the pups must've been inhaling the powder Chase sneezed up and rushed towards the elevator. The entire reason he was so worried is because of what he saw on the screen...

 _Match Found: Midnicampum holicithias A.K.A. Night Howlers._

… _._

As soon as the elevator reached ground level, Ryder ran out and searched for the pups. Finding them, He rushed over. "Guys! Did Chase's sneeze blow the powder into the air!?"

"Uh, Yeah. We're going to have to grind another one up an-" Everest was cut off by Ryder.

"And you guys weren't wearing masks, Right?" He asked. The pups noticed he was getting an extremely worried look on his face.

"Right, Big mistake on our part…" Marshall responded.

"Oh no… This isn't good… Where are the others?" The boy asked.

"Um, Rocky's working on his truck… And the other three are playing Tag…" Marshall said. "Ryder, What's wrong?"

"I need you three to stay right here! Don't move!" With that, Ryder ran out of the Lookout to find the rest of the team.

He ran down to where he and the pups usually worked on their vehicles. He spotted Rocky and called out to him. "Rocky! Follow me! Hurry!"

Said pup was under his truck when Ryder called him. He slid out and ran after his worried owner.

"Ryder? What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Chase, Marshall, and Everest were all exposed to Midnicampum hloicithias!" Ryder told him.

"Midnicampum holicithias… Oh no!" Once Rocky realized what Ryder had said, The pup knew how bad the situation was.

"C'mon! Let's hurry and get the others!" The two then ran toward the back area of the Lookout, Trying to find the other pups before it was too late.

"There they are!" Rocky said, Spotting the pups under one of the trees. "Guys! Code Purple!"

The three pups walked over confused. "Code Purple?" Rubble asked.

"I've nevew heawd that one…" Zuma said.

"I'll explain inside! Hurry!" Ryder said. The group then ran back towards the Lookout, Half of them not even knowing what was going on…

 _Meanwhile, With Chase, Marshall, and Everest…._

The trio was chowing down on some food when Chase winced from stomach pain again. "Oww…"

"Chase, Are you sure you're okay? I can check if you want…" Marshall asked.

"Maybe… That would help… Ugh…" Chase accepted his best friends offer. Marshall walked over and put the back of his paw against Chase's head.

"Hmm… No fever. It might be gas…" Chase shook his head. "There is _no_ way that gas could feel this bad…"

Marshall proceeded to check parts of Chase's torso, Until Everest started wincing a little. "Geez, I think I got whatever Chase has."

"What restaurant did you guys go to?" Marshall laughed as he walked over to her and did the same thing he did with Chase. "Weird… It's not a fever, Not gas… Maybe it's- Ow!" Marshall was cut off by a sudden pain from _his_ stomach.

"Okay, I see what you guys mean now..." At that moment, The rest of the team had come running through the back door of the Lookout.

"Oh no…" Ryder said. "You three! Don't ask why, But we need to get you into quarantine fast! I'll explain after you're contained!" Ryder said, He then turned to the pup that usually had everything. "Rocky! I need a tranquilizer gun and three containment units on standby!"

"Wait, Since when does Rocky have a tranquilizer gun and quarantine containment units!?" Rubble asked

"Not important. Let's just get these three contained before-" Ryder was cut off by a low growl from behind him. He slowly turned to face the noise.

Staring right back at him were the wild eyes of his second-in-command. The other two were turning towards the group as well, With the same eyes Chase had.

"Pups… Run, Now!" Ryder yelled before running himself, The non-savage pups close behind.

Once outside, Ryder tried using his PupPad to put the Lookout into Lockdown mode, But due to the sense of irony ( **And the plot line** ), The system didn't respond. Ryder tried a few more times before taking off again, Leading his team down the Lookout driveway into his underground garage.

"Why are we in here!?" Skye frantically asked. "They could easily get to us!"

"If the lockdown is offline, I can't keep them in the Lookout… But I _can_ put up Rocky's new forcefield barrier around the area because it's not linked to the main system yet." Ryder said.

"That still doesn't explain why we're down here!" Zuma said.

"First of all, The switch for the barrier is down here, Second of all, I have a relatively safe area for us to regroup in and come up with a plan." Ryder explained.

He walked over to an electrical box and flipped a few switches on it. "And… The barrier is up. Now they can't get into town…" He said.

Ryder then walked over to a small shelve. He pushed it to the side, Revealing a small door. Behind the door was a small stairway going deep into the earth. Ryder motioned for the pups to go in first. Once they were all heading down, He went in and pulled the door shut behind him.

…..

Ryder brought the pups to a iron door at the end of the passage. He turned the handle on the front, Causing the door to slowly open. He stepped inside and flipped a small switch on the wall. A light turned on, Illuminating the bunker. There was a set of shelves on one side of the room, A table in the middle, And a cabinet on the opposite side from the shelves.

"When did we get a bunkew?" Zuma asked as he and the others stepped inside.

"I put it in about a year ago… I mean, We've met Mer-pups, Aliens, Evil British terriers set on ruling an entire kingdom… I wouldn't be surprised if there was some kind of apocalypse."

"He does have a point…" Rocky said. "I honestly wouldn't be too surprised either."

"It's like we're in a TV show or something…" Rubble said before getting knocked on the head by Zuma. "Dude, Quit breaking the fouwth wall!"

"Hey Ryder… It must be pretty bad if you took us down to a bunker, But what happens if there's an emergency in town?" Skye asked.

"I already messaged the mayor saying that we were going to be on hiatus for a little while." Ryder explained. "She was slightly confused, But she said she would call in for a small backup first response team."

"Why didn't you tell her what was happening?" Rubble asked.

"I didn't want the word to spread and people start freaking out." Ryder said. "Now, If that's all of your questions, We can start figuring this out."

Ryder went over to the rack of shelves and pulled a few large sheets of paper off of it. He set them on the table and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Now, Any ideas?"

"Well, First of all, Did you look at the computers readings of how strong it was?" Rocky asked.

"I got a quick glance, But I'm pretty sure it must've been extremely strong if it's making pups go savage…"

"Fair point… Is there an antidote?" Rocky questioned Ryder.

"Hmm… Actually, There is!" Ryder exclaimed. "And I have everything it needs in the Lookout!" The boys expression quickly changed though. "But there's two problems. One, The ingredients are in the Lookout. Two, It takes about five days to make."

"So, We're going to be down here for a while? Skye asked.

"The longer we stand here without a plan, The longer we'll be down here. So let's get to work!" Rubble excitedly said. The others cheered, Ready to start their plan.

"One quick thing," Ryder interrupted. "I just want to say if you pups don't want to risk yourselves, You don't have to help. I don't want to lose one of you, Especially to one of your friends…"

"And that's exactly the point, Ryder. Our friends are currently up there, Minds clouded over with some crazy plant drug that controls them! We want to do everything we possibly can to help them!" Rocky said. "Our motto is "If you're ever in trouble, Just yelp for help!" And it's our job to help, serve, and protect this town, And the same goes with our friends!"

"Okay, If you guys are willing to do this. Let's do it!" Ryder said. They all huddled around the table to start planning a mission to rescue their friends.

… **.**

 **So, I'm going to try and make this into a two or three part story, Nothing crazy like Ten Years.**

 **Hopefully, This'll be the start of me getting back on track!**

 **Well, That's pretty much I have to say. So until next time,**

 **TechWolf out!**


	12. Outbreak Part 2

**"FINALLY!" - Whoever still waits around for me…**

 **Writer's Block is a jerk… I'm just gonna say that…**

 **So yeah, Few quick reviews…**

 **Guest #1, Here ya go!**

 **Guest #2 I'm afraid this was never going to be a romance. But I will eventually get around to writing few!**

 **Guest #3, Same as #2, I'll try my hand at romance soon!**

 **Guest #4 (You people could use some names, Haha :) ) Once again, I'll do romance eventually!**

 **Doublesims, Maaayybeee… :)**

 **Well, That's about it for now, See ya'll at the end!**

…..

 _3 days since outbreak 11:47 AM_

"Three days since all of this started…" Skye thought to herself as she snuck through the Lookout lobby. The place had been torn apart, No doubt by the three pups that were hunting her down. "Now, Ryder said the chemicals should be in the control room… Which means I'll have to try and get the elevator running again."

The only reason Skye didn't use fly up instead of sneaking around is because one of the savages had gotten to some exposed wiring and ripped it up, Which meant that the Lookout's mainframe automatically locked down all computer systems, Including the one that stored the pups PupPacks. Zuma had spotted the wiring while on a recon mission.

"It's crazy that just within a few days everything went from normal to something like a zombie apocalypse…" Skye thought as she made her way over to the elevator. Once she got to it, She reached over and pulled a small device out of the satchel on her side. She attached it to a panel on the side of the elevator and pressed a few buttons on it. "Rocky said to press this… Flip this… Wait for the light to go on.. And, Done!" Skye quietly said to herself as the elevator slowly went back online. She grabbed the device and put it back in her bag before stepping into the elevator. Just as she was about to go up, She heard a growling from behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw a husky slowly walking towards her.

Everest's eyes were darker than usual. Her fur was a mess, And she had her teeth bared. She definitely had the savage look. The husky crouched and jumped at Skye. Said Cockapoo reacted fast and pressed a button, Closing the elevator doors right before Everest could get in. She sighed in relief as the platform slowly rose from ground level, Leaving her friend behind. Skye hated the feeling of defending herself against a friend, But she knew it was for the greater good. "Just a few more days…" She told herself. "And this'll all be over…"

The savage pups weren't able to get to the control room due to them not knowing how to operate the elevator, But that didn't mean it was completely safe up there. Once the elevator rose to the top, Skye slowly stepped out and fished a breathing mask out of her satchel. Ryder didn't want anymore of his team going savage, So he made her wear a mask since she was going into the control room. Skye made her way over towards the area where the infection had started. Ryder told her that the chemical was among some of the ones Chase, Marshall, and Everest had used while doing experiments on the plants. She jumped onto the table to see if she could find it quickly.

She finally found it sitting among some test tubes in the middle of the table. She put it in her satchel and hopped back down towards the elevator. But instead of going back in, She activated her collar. "How's it looking, Zuma?" She asked.

Said pup was stationed outside in one of the trees. He had a pair of binoculars with him, Which he was using to peer into the Lookout. "Not good, Skye. Evewest is still by the elevatow and she looks like she's weady to attack if you go back down the way you came. You'll have to find anothew way out…" He responded.

"Roger that…" Skye said before taking a look around the room. She looked at the slide and an idea popped into her head. "Zuma, How about the bottom of the slide?"

Zuma changed his position to look to where Skye had mentioned. "Hmm… You have one pwoblem, Mawshall is ovew thewe…"

"Where exactly is he?" Skye asked him.

"He's sitting about ten feet ow so fwom it…"

"I have an idea, But I need one more piece of info. Who's pup house is closest to the slide and how close is it?" Skye asked.

"That would be Wocky's and about five feet fwom the slide." Zuma answered. "What'we you thinking?"

"If I can get down the slide and jump from on top of Rocky's truck, I can give myself enough of a head start to get away from Marshall… Man it feels weird saying that." Skye said.

"That's a wisky move, Awe you suwe you wanna do that?"

"What other choice do we have?"

"Faiw point, I'll let you know when to head down."

"Roger, As soon as I get down there, I want you to get out of that tree and run back to base, Okay?" Skye told him.

"Woger, I'll be ready!" Zuma confirmed. He focused on where Marshall was and waited for the right time to start their plan.

"Any second… Now!" Zuma said. Skye jumped up onto the slide and started heading down. She got a look at the end and saw Marshall. She knew it would be risky due to him being one of the fastest pups on the team (Besides Chase), But she hoped her agility would keep her out of harms way.

Skye noticed that she was almost to the end of the slide, So she prepared herself for the jump. Her eyes locked onto the top of Rocky's truck, pinpointing the exact spot she wanted to land. Zuma watched as Skye launched herself from the slide onto Rocky's truck. He then realized that Marshall had heard her coming down and was running towards her. "Skye, Mawshall's on youw tail!"

"I see him. Wait for him to pass and then get out of the tree, I'll join you as soon as I can." Skye said.

Zuma waited for Marshall to run by before jumping out of the tree. Once on the ground, He took off for the base. But, Much to his horror, Marshall noticed him and ran back towards him. Zuma ran as fast as he could as Skye tried to get the Dalmatian away from him. "Zuma! Just keep running! I have a plan!"

Skye ran ahead and grabbed a conveniently located blanket on the ground. She tossed it towards Marshall, Who ended up tripping in it and fell face-first into the ground. Skye and Zuma, Seeing this as a chance to escape, started running back towards the base. Marshall had recovered from his tumble and stared after them. Skye got a quick glance at him and immediately saw the anger and hatred in his eyes.

The two pups eventually made it back into the garage and opened the door to the bunker. Skye hurriedly ran in and turned around to shut the door behind Zuma, When she gasped and her pupils became pinpricks. Everest had silently made her way into the garage and was right behind Zuma. Skye tried to warn him, But it was too late. Everest bit onto the back of Zuma's neck and started dragging him off. Zuma tried fighting her off and eventually got himself free. The husky lunged at him and Zuma fought her off. Skye was about to help Zuma when he yelled out to her. "Skye! Get inside and shut the door! Now!"

"B-But, Zuma. I'm not going to leave you he-" The pup was cut off by Zuma's shouts. "Skye! Now!"

Skye was taken aback by the harshness in his voice. She didn't know if it was from her not willing to leave him behind or the fact that he was fighting Everest. Speaking of, The husky noticed the small Cockapoo and immediately jumped at her. Skye, Out of reaction, quickly shut the door to protect herself. She heard the fighting continue on, Until it all went quiet. Skye was scared to find out which one had won the fight, But her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly opened the door and peaked out. No one was in the garage, But something else was. A trail of blood leading out of the garage and up the drive towards the Lookout. Skye then noticed something near the blood trail that made her head spin and paws almost give out. Next to the blood trail, Was the torn up collar of a certain water pup.

…

Rocky's ears perked up at the sound of someone coming down the stairs towards the bunker the team had been hiding in for the past few days. He couldn't tell who was coming though, So he readied the small knife he kept on him when he went up to the surface. Rocky heard the footsteps stop at the door and their owner knocked. He slowly opened the door and saw Skye. Rocky opened the door wider and realized that her face was extremely pale and she looked completely torn up. "Skye? What's wrong? And where's Zu-Oh no…" Rocky put two and two together and realized what happened.

"I-It can't…This can't b-be r-real…" Rocky stuttered as tried to comprehend that his best friend was just killed. Zuma had always been extremely close to the mix-breed, Even though Zuma loved getting wet while Rocky hated it, Or while Rocky loved reading and education, Zuma despised it. But even through all of it, The two had gotten along like brothers.

"The rest of the team had rushed over to where Skye stood shivering. Ryder carefully picked his pup up and held her close. "Skye? Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"W-We were r-running from M-Marshall and had gotten b-back to the garage when E-Everest appeared out of nowhere and attacked u-us. Zuma fought her off and t-told me to get inside. E-Everest had jumped at me and b-being the coward I a-am, I shut the door trying to p-protect myself. T-They kept fighting for a few minutes until it w-went quiet. I l-looked out the door a-and s-s-saw…" The pup could barely speak at that point. Ryder held her close as she buried her head into his chest.

"Ryder? I think this is what she was talking about…" Rubble said as he entered through the door. No one had seen him head up to examine the scene. He held up a torn up, bloody tag that had an anchor with an orange background. Rocky slowly took the tag from the bulldog and examined it. He held it close as his eyes filled up with tears. Ryder held all of his pups close as they mourned the loss of a teammate and very close friend…

…

 _5 days since outbreak 10:49 PM_

Skye cautiously poked her head around the side of the tree she was hiding behind. Seeing that the coast was clear, She made her way over to the main Lookout. At first, Ryder didn't want Skye to go back up due to having just witnessed the death of her friend, But she pointed out that the sooner they finished the antidote, The sooner they could save their friends. Speaking of the antidote, Rocky and Ryder had started it the day Zuma died, Meaning they had about two days before it was finished.

Skye had gone solo this time. Ryder still wasn't up for it, But eventually gave in. Rocky told her that the chemical was in his rig, So it wouldn't be super hard to get. The pup spotted the rig on the other side of the Lookout, So she quickly made sure there wasn't anyone around and made a dash for it.

Skye wasn't too worried about any of the savage pups finding her. They need to sleep at some point, Right? Skye walked into the rig and started digging through the mess. "Either Rocky doesn't keep his truck picked up, Or one of the pups came in here…" She thought to herself as she cleared some more things away.

Skye eventually came across a bottle that had the chemical ID number printed on it. She grabbed it and put it into her satchel. Walking back out, She looked out of the Lookout premises out over Adventure Bay. The town was lit up brightly and was quiet. The moon shone through the clouds out over the ocean. "It's almost like it's a normal night and Chase, Marshall, and Everest didn't go savage, We didn't have to hide, And Zuma wasn't…" She sighed from that last thought and started to head back.

The pup had almost gotten to the front of the Lookout when she had a strange feeling. Skye felt as though she was being watched, So she turned her head and saw a pair of ambers eyes in the darkness of the Lookout's shadow. "Chase." Skye thought to herself as she quickly took off back to the garage. The German Shepard hadn't been seen since the Night Howlers had effected them, But he was supposedly the most dangerous out of the three due to his strength, speed, and agility.

The Cockapoo had safely sealed herself inside and made her way down into the bunker. She stepped inside to find the three boys around the table working on the chemical that would save their friends.

"Hey guys…" She said as she hopped up to the table. "I got the bottle you wanted."

"Thanks, Skye." Rocky said as he opened her bag and pulled it out. "Two days, And then this is all over…" He said as he started adding the substance.

"But, It won't be back to normal…" Rubble said sadly. "Zuma won't be with us…" The others silently agreed with him. He had been like the cool little brother to the team, And he was always up for an adventure. It just wouldn't be the same without the chocolate lab around.

Skye hopped down from the table and took her satchel off. She set it to the side and walked over to the wall. She laid down and put her head on her paws. "Ryder? Has anything major happened in town lately?" She asked.

The boy looked up at her. "Not anything that I've heard of, Why?" He asked.

"Because, I kinda miss rescuing people…" She said. "I miss flying through the sky, Seeing the bay at sunset, The excitement of a mission well done… I miss it all."

"We all do, Skye." Rubble told her. "We all miss the good times, But they'll be back soon! Right?" Skye nodded and laid her head back down. "By the way, I saw Chase while I was up there."

"You did? I've not seen him since this all started!" Rocky said. "Did he try attacking you?"

"No, All I saw were his eyes watching me in the darkness, Really creepy…" She said.

"If it was as creepy as you said it was, I probably would've ran for my life!" Rubble joked.

"Heh, I bet you would've…" Rocky told him while he checked on the antidote.

At this point, Skye was already falling asleep. The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was the picture of the glowing amber eyes in her head.

 _6 days since outbreak 3:29 PM_

"Hurry!" Skye yelled as she waited for Rocky. They were retrieving the last ingredient needed for the antidote, And had been spotted by Marshall.

"Let's go! C'mon!" She yelled again. But Rocky was so trying to outrun the Dally behind him, He didn't see the same blanket Marshall had tripped on a few days prior in front of him. He slipped on it and lost his footing. Marshall took advantage of the situation and bit into Rocky's leg. He howled in pain as Marshall started dragging him like Everest had to Zuma.

Rocky realized what had happened and pushed the antidote's final component to Skye. "Hurry! Take it and get out of here!"

"Rocky! No!" Skye yelled out. The bottle rolled to a stop in front of her, But she didn't notice or care as Rocky was being dragged away in front of her. "Skye! Go!"

Skye grabbed the bottle with her teeth and gave one final look at Rocky before bolting back to the garage. On her way there, She saw a blur of gray and white in front of her. Skye quickly jumped back to dodge Everest and took off running again. The husky gave chase after her and started gaining speed. Skye realized this and glanced around for anything that could help her, But there was nothing. Not again, not again, not again!" She thought.

She kept running towards the garage, hoping that she would make it. The Cockapoo bolted into the garage and pulled on the door to open it. Getting it far enough where she could get through, She ran inside and shut it behind her "Why is it that almost every time I walk into that door, I'm being chased?" She muttered to herself as she headed down into the bunker.

Opening the door, Skye stepped inside and the other two noticed Rocky's absence. "Skye? Please don't say he was…" Rubble worriedly said, Skye nodded her head to indicate the loss of another teammate. Ryder sighed. "This ends tomorrow, Let's finish the antidote."

Skye then realized that the bottle wasn't in her mouth. She looked around and in her bag, But couldn't find it anywhere. "Ryder, I think I dropped it when I was escaping…"

"You have to be kidding me…" An annoyed Rubble said. Skye lowered her head and tail in shame.

"It's okay, Rubble. We can get it back." Ryder said. "We just need to wait until night, So we have a better chance of not being attacked."

"You're right, Ryder…" The bulldog said, Slightly ashamed of his actions. "Sorry, Skye…"

"It's fine…" Skye told him. "Let's just get it back so this nightmare can end…"

 _6 days since outbreak (Again) 10:48 PM_

"All you have to do is find the vile, Retrieve it, and come back." Ryder said as Skye grabbed her satchel and walked over to the door.

"Find it, Grab it, Get back. Got it." She said. Ryder looked at her. "You don't have to do this, Skye." He said. "You've been through a lot… Me or Rubble can go get it instead…"

"It's my mistake… I should be the one who has to fix it." With that, She walked into the corridor and headed to the surface.

Once to the top, Skye took in her surroundings before walking out. She then slowly stepped out into the night and made her way up to where the fight and chase happened earlier. Dark clouds covered the moon as she made her way across the drive. She somehow spotted the vile in the darkness around her. Skye made her way over to it and put it into her satchel.

Skye turned around and tried to see where she had came from. "Was it… This way?" She thought to herself as she started off in one direction. The pup made her way through the darkness, Hoping she was heading in the right direction.

As she walked along, She suddenly felt grass under her paws instead of pavement. "So, I'm either in the backyard, Or on the grass area that goes around the Lookout…" She thought.

She walked a few more feet before running into a wall. "Guess I'm next to the Lookout…" She made her way around the wall, Trying to find the front area. Her paws carefully feeling around for any sign of the front doors. They eventually came across the cool feeling of glass, Meaning she had come across a door. "I don't know if this is the front one or the back one, though…" She hoped it was the front one and made her way into the darkness.

The Cockapoo made her way onto pavement and eventually back onto grass. "Dang it…" Skye muttered. "Must've been the back door…" The clouds then parted, Revealing the moon which lit up the area around her. She looked to where she had come from and realized that she had, indeed, come from the back area.

Skye started making her way back towards the Lookout, Making the most of the light she had. The sound of a twig snapping startled her and she quickly looked behind her and. Directly in front of her, Was a pair of glowing amber eyes.

Skye slowly backed away from Chase, Who growled and stepped forward. The cockapoo was frozen in place for a moment, before realizing Chase was getting closer. A ray of light came through the trees and revealed the Shepard's face. His expression wasn't much different from the other two. Darker colored eyes, Messed up fur, The whole nine yards.

She snapped back into reality right as Chase came into attacking range. Skye backed up, But Chase kept moving towards her. The smaller pup was panicking in her head at the moment, Trying to find a way out of the situation. Not seeing a single 100% safe way out, She tried the next best thing. The pup quickly ran off, Leaving Chase behind. Skye wasn't going to immediately head back towards the garage, Seeing as how that usually ended. Instead, she ran in and out of the pup houses. She was trying to follow a more difficult path in case Chase was following her.

Skye hadn't heard or seen Chase following her, So she stopped for a moment in front of the Lookout. But as soon as she thought she was safe, She heard quiet breathing behind her. She whirled her head around and came face to face with the German Shepard.

"C-Chase… H-Hey… Uh, How's it… uh, going? Heh…" She stuttered as she slowly backed away. Chase growled and stepped forward. Once again, Skye ran from him. She ran back behind the Lookout, Only to stop in her tracks as Chase was right in front of her.

"H-How did…" She half asked before taking off again. But every time she ran, Chase was always one step ahead of her. Eventually, Skye decided to take a risk and head back for the garage. After coming face to face with him once again, She ran with every last ounce of strength she had in her. But, Fate was against her as Chase was right behind her. She turned her back just in time to see Chase use his head to knock her into the air.

Even though she was extremely agile, Skye couldn't recover in time and saw the ground coming up to meet her. Then, She crashed. Her sight and hearing faded as Chase approached her.

 _Thump thump_

Skye's vision faded in and out as Chase started dragging her back towards the Lookout.

 _Thump thump_

All she could hear was the sound of her own thumping heart.

 _Thump thump_

As her vision slowly faded in again, She made out what looked like the Lookout's living area.

 _Thump thump_

Everything was fuzzy, She saw something that looked like a white paw.

 _Thump thump._

There was something else that looked like a brown ear.

 _Thump thump_

Her vision slowly faded in and out again before stopping. She made out a dark figure looming above her before she realized it was Chase.

 _Thump thump._

She was unable to move as she watched Chase look down at her.

 _Thump thump_

Slowly, He opened his jaw.

 _Thump thump_

Even though she couldn't hear it, Skye was sure that she screamed as Chase's jaw clamped down around her neck.

 _Thump thump_

Then, Nothing. Skye couldn't see or hear anything.

 _Thump thump_

"Am I… d-dead?" She thought. But then, She saw sunlight appear. "W-What is that?"

Skye didn't hear her heart anymore. The light was getting brighter and brighter.

… _.._

Skye slowly opened her eyes and saw the morning sun out her puphouse door.

"W-Wait… It was a dream?" Skye asked herself as she poked her head outside. The fresh smell of dew in the grass met her nose. Skye slowly stepped out and walked towards the front doors. As she stepped inside, She saw the rest of her team, Plus Everest, having breakfast.

"M-Morning, guys…" She said as she walked over. Chase poked his head of her voice. "Morning , Skye. Sleep well?"

"Y-Yeah…" She replied as she walked over. "By the way, Everest came over earlier this morning! She's hanging out here for the day!" Marshall said, Nodding to the Husky next to him.

"Then today should be fun. Heh…" Skye said. Her bowl was sitting next to Chase's, So she slowly came up to it and started eating. As she looked around, It looked like everything was normal. Rubble, Zuma, And Rocky were discussing plans for the day. Marshall was talking to Everest. Ryder was nearby checking something on his PupPad.

As the Cockapoo started eating, She overheard Everest discussing something with Marshall. "-and I heard it grows out in the woods near Farmer Al's place…"

Skye decided to prevent a tragedy. "Everest, No matter what, Don't bring back any purple flowers."

The two looked at her confused. "Uh, Why not?" Marshall asked.

"Just trust me…" Skye said as she started eating again. The other two looked at each other before shrugging and eating.

…..

 **Once again, Writer's Block is a jerk…**

 **Not much to say other than the postponing of Proto-Dog-12 (Check out the update if you don't know what I'm talking about.)**

 **Well, I gotta go figure a bunch of plot lines out, So until next time,**

 **TechWolf out!**


End file.
